


走进生命科学

by alyssazhang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 情场老手邓老师被情场高手奶盖攻略的故事。中年邓，青年盖。学生上了老师的傻白甜谈恋爱。任何悲剧都没有发生！邓老师35奶盖19我什么都不拥有enjoy！





	1. Chapter 1

霍格沃茨大学教学楼403是一个可以容纳一百四十人的大教室，而此刻教室里座无虚席，前后更是挤满了自带小板凳或者干脆站着的学生——显而易见，这节选课名单上只登记了八十的公选课吸引了过多的来蹭课的学生。

你一定会问，这是什么课？介于你多半是正好路过这个教室的学生，后门几乎要被挤出教室的那个红色头发满脸雀斑有些腼腆的男生会回答你：走进生命科学——一门面向全校学生的公选课，课程宗旨是以通俗易懂的方式向不同专业的学生普及生命科学知识。

你或许会惊讶，通常只有人文科学和社会科学的课程才具有无差别地吸引不同专业的学生来蹭课的魅力。你没有错，红发男生旁边那个黑色短发的女生用美国口音回答你，走进生命科学，三分是靠课程本身的简单有趣，剩下九十七分都是靠那位踩着上课铃声来到教室门口的任课教师的个人魅力。

Albus Dumbledore，霍格沃茨大学生命科学学院年轻的院长，年仅27岁就成为教授，33岁时成为生命科学学院院长，在生物科学、生态学和动物学领域都有卓越的学术成就。他为人严谨而不失幽默，端庄却也十分亲切，成就卓绝却谦虚有礼，身为院长更是亲自给本科生上公选课，上过他的课的学生无一不夸赞他的课生动幽默，引人思考，展示了他扎实的学术功底和广泛的知识面。

但这都不是此时一大半女生甚至一些男生挤在教室的理由。

阿不思邓布利多教授，显然还有一副令人为之疯狂的好皮囊。

且看他一身妥帖的三件套，抱着一叠册子稳重而笃定地走进教室，他先把手中的东西放在讲桌上，脱下灰色的西装外套，修身的马甲勾勒出腰线，往下是灰色布料包裹着的浑圆挺翘的屁股。他走下讲台，那个完美的好屁股靠在讲桌的边缘，手随意的插进西装裤，白衬衣凸显出宽厚的肩膀。他面带微笑，用美丽的蓝眼睛扫过教室的每一个同学，柔软圆润的嘴唇开合，用他低沉有磁性并充满喜悦的声音向两百来个人做了简短的自我介绍，并走上黑板写下自己的名字和邮箱，他的手指并不纤细，但足够修长并且有力，圆圆的指尖就像他整个人一样令人安心。但手指上并没有任何饰物。很快大家就被他的幽默的引言逗笑，他也笑起来，笑容绚丽地几乎使人盲目。

盖勒特格林德沃，经济学系二年级的学生，显然并不热衷于生命科学，也不了解授课老师的风姿。事实上，他是无意中选的这门课，学校有公选课的学分要求，而这门课看起来轻松，他就选了这门课。他尚不知道报这门课的有快一千人，被抽中是多么的幸运。

作为唯一一个迟到的学生，他被这教室门都进不去的景象吓了一跳。若不是第一节课很大概率会点名，他才不屑出席这类课程。事实上，他不屑出席的课程有很多，除了公选课以外，还有众多专业选修课。

但此刻，他有些被勾起了兴趣。教室里学生们正为了邓布利多教授与实验室猴子的故事笑地停不下来，格林德沃轻松地挤进教室，引得黑发女生不满的目光，但格林德沃甚至没有多给她一个眼神。一部分是因为他被邓布利多教授完全的吸引了目光。

我想要他。格林德沃告诉自己。

格林德沃破天荒地站着上完了两个小时的课，在还剩二十分钟下课的时候，邓布利多教授回到讲台上，喝了一口水，然后问：“有同学对刚刚讲的内容，对这门课程，以及对我还有什么问题吗？”

阿不思点了几个同学，大多数是借问专业的问题企图谋取阿不思的注意，格林德沃不以为意，他个子本来就高，气质又卓绝，简直鹤立鸡群。阿不思看这位同学虽然站在最后一排但手几乎要顶到他跟前，再加上他的金发和热情的眼神实在耀眼，就示意了他。

“那个金发、高个子的男生”

“教授，你单身吗？”

教室中出现了一阵小小的骚动，短暂而压抑的抽气和惊呼声中，格林德沃还是那么坦然。

“怎么了，我想我只是问出了这个教室中一般的同学想问的问题而已”

阿不思笑了，他看起来完全不意外，事实上他很擅长回答这个问题，在不同的场合。

“ 显然，我错过了一个研究人员谈恋爱的最好时机——在无休止的实验和计算使我的发际线开始后移之前。”

教室里又爆发出一阵欢快的笑声。格林德沃也在笑，不过是那种愉悦的，不动声色的，目光中充满审视的笑。

“我不同意，我认为教授您依然非常美丽并且有魅力。”格林德沃在笑声渐弱时大声说。

“谢谢你。Mr……？”

“格林德沃，盖勒特格林德沃”

“好的，谢谢你，格林德沃先生，如果有一天我能遇到我的宠物鸟福克斯那样美丽有趣的人的时候，我会尽力施展我的‘魅力’的”邓布利多狡黠地冲格林德沃眨眨眼，教室里又响起一阵抽气声。

”好的，今天的课就到这里了，有什么问题可以通过我的邮箱联系我，下周见“邓布利多打断了刚准备开口的格林德沃，随后教室里是一阵兵荒马乱，格林德沃用吃奶的劲挤出教室时，邓布利多已经不见了踪影。

我想要他。盖勒特再一次告诉自己。

作为一个格林德沃，和他的父亲一样，想要，就意味着不择手段的得到。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特格林德沃，就是人们熟知的那种“家里有矿”的人。

他的父亲白手起家，在黑道打拼出一条路，后来洗白，现在势力范围横跨欧洲，在黑白两道都很有势力。

老格林德沃指望着独子继承见得光的产业，打发他去大学镀一层金。而小格林德沃和父亲一样叛逆，扔掉了德姆斯特朗的录取通知书，申请了自己老子够不着的英国霍格沃茨大学。

盖勒特聪明的要命，在旁人抠破脑壳地准备考试时，他泡在自己的摇滚乐队里刷夜练习，依然能轻松摘下年级前三。他的教授则遗憾的怨他不愿意花更多时间准备论文，否则没有谁能超过他。

盖勒特大多数时候喜欢漂亮的男孩，偶尔也会尝尝女孩，他出手阔绰，吃穿用度都比别人好，即使不说也知道出身富贵。加上他绚丽的金发，深邃的眼神，不羁的鼻环，没有哪个男孩女孩不为他弹吉他唱歌时的模样着迷。他上学一年多，伴侣换了一打，每个都是顶顶漂亮的，有的撒起娇来酥媚入骨，有的羞涩的时候娇憨动人，还有的有阿波罗般健硕完美的肌肉和屁股，对，屁股很重要，盖勒特的男女朋友们，都有顶好的屁股和床上功夫。

但是他们没有一个人的屁股比邓布利多教授的还要好。邓布利多教授的屁股，丰腴而有弹性，靠在讲桌上时会堆积起来，你仿佛能看到西装裤和内裤包裹下两瓣因为挤压而有细微的相互摩擦。常年包裹在布料里的肌肤一定白嫩细腻，会轻易地因为掌掴或者撞击透出蜜桃成熟时艳丽的红色。他动情的时候脸颊一定会露出潮红，高热的皮肤溢出的蒸汽会让他半月形的眼镜起雾，使镜片后那双眼睛清明不再，在泪光中闪烁。

盖勒特这样想着，他坐在第一排，用一只手臂撑着下巴，长腿直直地伸出课桌，眼神将眼前的教授从上到下剥了个光。

邓布利多教授正讲到《寂静的春天》，气氛略有些严肃，他抛出一个问题：

“有人能告诉我，按照蕾切尔卡逊女士的观点，为什么试图用化学药剂消灭一种昆虫往往会带来更大的灾难？”

这不是一个好回答的问题，但还是有零星几个人举了手，其中就有坐在盖勒特旁边的旁边的，和盖勒特一样为了坐前排早早来占位子的纽特斯卡曼德同学。

盖勒特看向纽特的眼神几乎淬了毒，使本来就因为当众发言感到焦虑的纽特回答地更加磕磕巴巴，说到第二点的时候委屈地几乎要哭出来，邓布利多教授察觉到盖勒特的挑衅，耐心地走上前去鼓励纽特：

“说的非常好，我的孩子。这样就够了，也给其他同学一点补充的机会，请坐吧。”

他转身，抬腿跨过盖勒特的手工皮鞋，走上讲台，他双手压在讲桌上，微微低头问：

“有同学对斯卡曼德先生的回答有任何补充吗？”

他向全班同学提问，眼神却抬起来越过镜片，直接射向盖勒特。

盖勒特冷不丁对上教授的眼神，他短暂地愣了一下，随机大咧咧地举起手来。

“格林德沃先生，您有什么高见？”

“我从来没有看过《寂静的春天》。”

教室里响起哄笑。

“但我猜测，消灭一种昆虫一定会导致另一种虫害，继而对人类造成更大的威胁。”他确实没看过寂静的春天，但这不妨碍他绝顶聪明的小脑瓜推测出一个合理的答案。

邓布利多教授看起来确实被说服了，他直起身子，点头示意他坐下：“确实是这样的，非常令人印象深刻，格林德沃先生”

非常令人印象深刻的格林德沃先生的后背收到了全班同学或鄙夷或嫉妒的眼光，他自如地收下所有问候，眼神更加湿漉漉地粘在邓布利多身上。邓布利多艰难地试图忽视盖勒特具有侵略性地目光，他心底暗暗后悔给这个小混蛋炫耀的机会，而他也确实有些惊讶于他的聪慧。

事实上，上周盖勒特的大胆示意已经传遍了霍格沃茨师生，大家对霍格沃茨之花被调戏都感到非常喜闻乐见，经济系的同僚开玩笑地告诉他盖勒特是他最聪明的学生。现在看来盖勒特确实不是什么只知道自我膨胀的浑小子富二代，虽然他确确实实是自我膨胀的浑小子富二代。

下课的时候，盖勒特很快的堵住了正准备走人的邓布利多，而他不是唯一一个想要和邓布利多私下交流的学生。等到别的学生都散了，盖勒特才走上前去。

“邓布利多教授，我想申请做您的助教，事实上我已经向教务处申请了，但需要您同意。”盖勒特个子非常高，邓布利多几乎需要一点点仰视，年轻人炽热的目光让他感到非常有压力。他下意识地看向教室里，仅剩的正在收拾书本的纽特同学敏锐地感到了气氛的变化，连包的拉链也没拉上，像小动物一样飞快地跑出教室。

邓布利多感到非常头大：“谢谢你的好意，格林德沃先生，但我想我并不需要一名助教。”

“那太遗憾了，我因为您的课对生命科学产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以上周我已经交了转系的申请，还希望做您的助教能多接触一些这方面的知识呢。”盖勒特微笑着看着邓布利多，眼神居然像一个正真的少年那样充满了诚挚的期待。而邓布利多被震惊地几乎绷不住表情，也曾有学生因为他而考虑转系，但都在递交申请前被温柔的劝退，还从来没有人在一周内就办妥了所有申请然后通知他结果的。

“格林德沃先生，我劝你再考虑一下，毕竟我的课程是普及性的，更为简单有趣，而真正学习生物是很难的，你已经是二年级的学生了，放弃经济学会很可惜，而即使是对你这么聪明的孩子，补上之前的内容也会非常吃力……”

盖勒特非常耐心的听着邓布利多的说教，脸上的笑容却渐渐加深，他非常英俊，为了能给教授一个好影响他今天并没有戴鼻环，但依然有几分邪气，邓布利多突然注意到，盖勒特靠的非常近，绝对超过了正常社交的范围，使自己整个被笼罩在他的的阴影里，而背后是讲桌，退无可退。邓布利多莫名感到毛骨悚然。他话音一落，盖勒特果然发难：“我亲爱的邓布利多教授，您怎么知道我是经济学的学生？”

邓布利多一时语塞，他不知道是该为那个带有调戏意味的“我亲爱的”的前缀作出反应，还是该对如何知道盖勒特是经济系学生作出解释，花名册上确实没有学生的院系信息，而他总不能告诉盖勒特你的教授听说了你的事迹来向我讨巧。

盖勒特没等他作出进一步回复，又说：“我觉得教授您说的非常对，但我还是对那天冒犯了您感到非常抱歉，如果不能跟您进一步学习，正好您晚上没有课，至少允许我请您吃一顿饭表达歉意吧。”他甚至微微上前一步，以表达自己的恳切，此时他们俩的距离以不足半米了。

下课的时候已经是饭点了，正是学生们抢食的高峰，去食堂是不可能的，从学校回家又非常远。邓布利多莫名感到非常恼怒，盖勒特算准了自己为了不让他转系会答应他更小的要求，算准了自己下课会没饭吃，他甚至弄清楚了自己的课表。他温柔地把自己逼到墙角的处境，让自己不能优雅地脱身。而他看上去还这么从容，金发和笑容都完美无瑕，仿佛在嘲笑邓布利多的防护破绽百出。

理智的声音说，不可以，转系不可以，做助教不可以，请吃饭也不可以，通通都不可以！

但是青年的蓝眼睛就像深渊，一旦跌进去就永世无法逃离，他的笑容又像太阳，虽然知道会被焚烧殆尽但还是会为了灼人的温度而忍不住靠近。他蛊惑着自己，勾引着自己，他身上有若有若无的香水味，是皮革、麝香，仿佛又有柑橘，干扰着自己的判断。

终于，可能是一分钟，也可能是五秒。邓布利多抬起头，迎上盖勒特的笑脸，温柔的说，可以。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

爱上盖勒特并不是什么难事。他不仅有出色的外表和家境，还具备天资聪颖和幽默诙谐的特质，他博览群书，因为家庭环境的原因经历也比同龄人丰富的多。他具有恰好的青年人的热情和成年人的成熟。只要盖勒特愿意，没有任何人能抵挡他的魅力。即使是高岭之花邓布利多教授也不例外。

晚餐总的来说是愉快的，他们驱车去了离学校不远的地方，是盖勒特熟悉的餐厅。盖勒特主导着谈话的内容，他从老套的提拉米苏的含义讲到裙长理论的真实性，又从巴纳姆效应聊到双方的酒量，邓布利多发现盖勒特对很多事情都独到深刻的见解，这对一个十九岁的年轻人来说非常难得。

这时候的邓布利多已经恢复了成年人的判断力，但他本以为这个年轻人只是聪颖且强硬，却不料他也有成熟绅士的一面。饶是如此，他还是拒绝了盖勒特作助教的申请，并继续劝退转系。盖勒特表面遗憾，但显然邓布利多的同意对于他来说并没有那么重要。

唯一的插曲发生在甜点之后，邓布利多正优雅地拭去嘴唇上的可可粉。盖勒特却仿佛终于突然想起来了，懊恼又后悔地说忘记了这家的提拉米苏加了朗姆酒，教授恐怕不能开车回去了。

邓布利多狐疑地撞上盖勒特真诚的眼神，他几乎完全确定盖勒特是故意的，但他显然不能让盖勒特如愿。他告诉盖勒特没关系，他在生命科学学院楼里有一个可以休息的房间。盖勒特的表情不知道是遗憾还是抱歉，提出送教授回院楼，邓布利多没再推托。

盖勒特和邓布利多在院楼门分别，盖勒特目送着邓布利多转身走进大厅的目光，他并没有急着离开，而是在院楼外待着没走。他清楚地记得生命科学学院楼四楼一下都是教室会议室和实验室，而五楼六楼都是办公室，此时亮着的灯并不多，大约五分钟过去了，六楼一个窗户亮起暖黄的灯，他看见一个身影出现在门口，那是邓布利多。邓布利多的剪影停了一会，然后拉上了百叶窗。

 

邓布利多脱下外套，甩掉皮鞋，疲惫地放任自己陷在布艺沙发里面。他酒量并不差，况且那个精致小巧的提拉米苏里顶多有一勺朗姆酒，但他莫名感到非常的燥热和疲惫。

万人敬仰的邓布利多教授今年35岁，对于他的职业来说，此时还单身并不算稀奇。越是优秀的人反而越难以找到和自己匹配的皮囊或灵魂。但对于邓布利多教授来说，情况又有些小小的不同。

第一个原因是，邓布利多有一个弟弟和一个小妹妹，父母因为意外早逝，小妹妹一直恶疾在身，还在上学的邓布利多不得不过早的担起家庭的重任，为了照顾弟弟妹妹，他从不放任自己陷入爱情，一直保持独身。即使现在阿不福斯已经工作，妹妹的病也逐渐好转，但那冷冰冰的面具已经写进邓布利多的气质。

第二个原因是，阿不思邓布利多教授是个同性恋。

这是一个不大不小的秘密，他的弟弟妹妹和密友知道，但是远房的亲眷不知道，他的一部分同僚知道，但是坐在教室里的学生们大多都不知道。在现代的英国，这样一个绯闻并不能阻挡邓布利多的职业发展，反而给他的性感平添一份柔光滤镜。

更年轻一点的时候，阿不思也会外出猎艳，酒吧里彩光闪烁，他只消眨着那双蓝眼睛，就有人送上酒钱和一夜春宵。做了教授之后他几乎不再搞一夜情，研究和教学的任务更重，那些虚伪的赞美与诱惑也对他失去了吸引力。

35岁的欢场老手应对彬彬有礼的客套和横冲直撞的轻狂都游刃有余，但面对这个19岁的大男孩却显得有些力不从心。

他感到脸颊绯红，口干舌燥，房间的供暖未眠太足了一点。他摘下眼睛，揉揉自己的太阳穴，闭上眼睛的时候却总是浮现出盖勒特对他笑的样子。他放弃一般的呻吟一声，解开皮带把手放到自己的裤子里。

“这很正常。”邓布利多想。“我已经快一年没和别人上床了，上次自|慰也几乎是上个月了。”

他把裤子往下褪了一点，弹出那根已经半硬的东西，不需要更多的抚慰，他很快的进入状态，顺便将理智抛在脑后。

“盖勒特确实是个非常英俊的青年。”

“这都是酒精的原因。”

他想起他们分别时，盖勒特从车上帮他拿了他的大衣，并靠近他为他披在身上。路灯下他被完全笼罩在盖勒特的阴影里，周身全是盖勒特的味道。他有些僵硬地退后一步，对盖勒特说谢谢你的晚餐，以及送我回来。盖勒特微微低头说，我的荣幸。

然后他突然凑近邓布利多的耳朵，近到邓布利多几乎以为是一个吻，而这个小混蛋只是用他低沉的嗓音对他说了一句话，然后飞快的退后到安全距离，仿佛一个真正的老派绅士，而刚刚发生的一切都只是邓布利多的幻觉。

邓布利多不记得自己之后说了什么了或没说什么。现在他闭着眼睛仰着头，露出天鹅一般的脆弱的颈，空气不断灌进他微张的玫瑰色的嘴唇，带走喉咙里的水汽。邓布利多感到自己快要喘不过气，他快速运动的手臂几乎突破了极限，开始失去知觉

“晚安，阿不思”

他呻吟着射出来，泪水已经顺着太阳穴滑进发际线里。他躺了快两分钟，才挣扎着起来用桌上的抽纸清理干净胯间的狼藉，然后大口灌下桌上不知道放了多少天的凉水。幸好房间里有换洗的衣服，明天要记得把脏衣服带走，还有垃圾桶……

 

盖勒特格林德沃对这场以他自己为幻想对象的香艳性事并不知情，但他已经开始作出使幻想变为现实的努力了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

邓布利多想要忘记那个晚上，而格林德沃偏偏不肯。

“盖勒特，我以为邓布利多教授没有批准你转专业的申请。”纽特感到非常头大，作为生物学系的学生，他本以为一周中只有两个小时需要忍受盖勒特格林德沃。

“难道生物学系的课不能蹭吗？”霍格伍兹大学号称没有围墙的大学，不让外专业学生蹭课确实说不过去。盖勒特非常不要脸的坐在了第一排的位置，这是个只能容纳三十个人的小教室，讲桌和第一排靠的非常近。

邓布利多走进教室的时候看到的就是这一幅景象，首先映入眼帘的是纽特同学纠结的小脸，他眉毛紧皱，脸上红褐色的雀斑都挤在了一起，看的邓布利多教授也心里一沉。然后一头不要钱一样的金发闪进他的视线，邓布利多的心更是沉到了谷底。

格林德沃想要吸引邓布利多的注意，但他明显感到邓布利多对自己更加冷淡了，他甚至没有对格林德沃出现在生物系专业课上作出反应。

”这一定是因为他害羞了，昨天晚上我那么撩他脸红心跳的样子明明就是动心了。“盖勒特人生中没经历过失败，他的骄傲也是他的魅力的一部分。

之后邓布利多一周给本科生上两节课，每节课盖勒特都准时出现。他为了能听懂邓布利多的课程内容开始恶补生物，阅读邓布利多课上提到的所有著作，甚至出现在其他生物系的课程上，俨然是一名生物学系的学生了。

然而这并不是让邓布利多最焦头烂额的事情，一个芬兰的生物制药公司突然提出要和霍格沃茨大学生命科学学院合作，并提出本周五就要到英国来参观研究成果并完成初步协商。邓布利多忙着和其他教授和博士生准备成果展示、和对方研发中心联系，每天忙的连办公室的福克斯和楼下实验室的猴子们都来不及亲自关照，更是好几天都没回多市区的家，只能让家政小妹妹送了两套洗好的西服到学校来。

星期五的时候，学院的多吉教授和学校的其他官员先招待了远道而来的客人，周六，邓布利多带领他们参观了生物科学学院的实验室和研究成果，对方显然很满意，并提出要邀请邓布利多教授共进晚餐，教授自然欣然接受。

邓布利多教授从业十余载，学术圈虽比较干净，但谈生意终究逃不掉应酬，芬兰公司提出的合作投资数目让人心动不已，邓布利多有意促成这项合作，因此也格外配合。餐桌上不知道是谁提起了芬兰祝酒时的古老习俗，一旦一个人被敬了酒，餐桌上其他人都要敬他一次，那个法国籍的财务总监女士当即敬了邓布利多一杯白兰地，男士们自然愿意陪美女胡闹，连老实人多吉也跟着起哄。

邓布利多在心里盘算着米勒娃抱怨过多次的老旧的离心机，许诺给博士生的奖金，实验室加载到天荒地老的台式机，和学校早早就答应但迟迟不肯到账的拨款，一一接下了。

英俊潇洒又幽默风趣的邓布利多教授无疑是全场的焦点，餐前酒环节就被灌了七八杯，他忙着与人交谈，几乎没怎么吃东西，虽然后来麦格教授帮忙推脱，但架不住北欧人嗜烈酒。晚餐结束几个男士又提出想要去酒吧“增加感情”，邓布利多惊异于这群人过于能折腾，但眼前又浮现出纽特同学渴望野外实践的大眼睛，一咬牙答应了，心想我真是为了学院鞠躬尽瘁。

一群人本来就醉的七七八八，到了酒吧很快就进入状态，“明天是周末”的认知让大家玩的尤其开心，邓布利多醉的几乎站不稳，还不停的有女士和男士上前搭讪。邓布利多盘算着把多吉扔在这里偷偷溜掉的可能性，又艰难地在脑子里检索着带的哪个学生能开车来接自己，却仿佛在舞池看见了格林德沃。

邓布利多摇摇头正想着自己醉的厉害，男孩却真的向他走来。他今天带了鼻环，头上是一顶爵士帽，他穿的比平时更机车的铆钉马甲，垂着金属链子的黑色紧身牛仔裤，挂在胸前的墨镜拉低了内搭的摇滚T恤的领口露出一点纹身，那似乎是一只蝴蝶的翅膀，或者花瓣什么的，骚包的要命。

在邓布利多直勾勾地盯着学生的胸脯的时候，盖勒特拨开一只只试图吃他豆腐的手，走到他身边。他没有坐下，而是斜靠着吧台，居高临下地看着邓布利多。

“你的领带呢？”盖勒特问他，邓布利多皱折眉毛抬头看他，他就那么看了 一会，似乎是在思考为什么盖勒特会出现在这里。

盖勒特见他没听见，又凑近他的耳朵，大声地问了一遍。他低头打量自己，他今天穿的三件套，衬衣平整，温莎结一丝不苟，此刻只穿着衬衣和马甲，衬衣皱巴巴的，领口扣子开了三四颗，领带不见踪影。

他不记得什么时候取下了领带，于是诚实地回答不知道。

盖勒特却变魔法似地拿出一条领带，闪烁的彩灯中邓布利多认出这是自己的领带。他正准备疑惑地开口，盖勒特却抬手一颗一颗的系上他的扣子，然后开始为他系领带。

“我从一位女士那里要来的，它差点就成为了那位女士的收藏。”

邓布利多直直地望着盖勒特的金发，他恍惚记起了刚刚是有一位女士靠近地几乎贴在他身上，而他也同意了用一条领带代替跟她回家的要求。

盖勒特打了一个漂亮的结，整理了一下教授的衬衣，然后带着他一贯的微笑，凑近他的教授耳边，用哄小孩子的语气说：

“我们回家好不好？”

“但是我……”

盖勒特温柔地打断了他，“我已经和多吉教授打过招呼了，他会保证客人们都愉快地回酒店的。”多吉教授躲过了不少杯酒，状况比邓布利多好得多。

邓布利多没再发表意见，盖勒特把沉默当成默许，他扶着邓布利多的腰，取了他们的的外套和大衣，带他去了自己的车前，为邓布利多扣上安全带。邓布利多全程安静而听话，在未来金主前保持清醒太耗精力，而盖勒特的到来莫名让他安心。他很快在暖烘烘的车里睡着。

盖勒特浑身酒气却滴酒未沾，夜风让他清醒的可怕。他看着副驾歪着头睡觉的邓布利多，眼里是他自己都察觉不到的占有欲，但他确实感到心跳的非常快，他已经很久没有这种极度期待和满足的心情了，他甚至比他15岁时头一次爬上钢琴老师的床还激动。

车速很快，他们到了格林德沃的公寓。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

格林德沃关上公寓的门，此刻两人挤在并不宽敞的玄关，呼吸都交缠在一起。邓布利多转过身面对格林德沃，准备开口说些什么，而格林德沃却低头吻住了他。

这是一个单纯的亲吻，嘴唇碰嘴唇，无丝毫杂念。

邓布利多愣了一下，他猛地后退一步，撞上身后的鞋柜。格林德沃抓住了他，很快给了他又一个吻。

这次是一个具有攻击性的亲吻，他狠狠地撞上对方的嘴唇，几乎磕出血。他舔开邓布利多的牙关，吮吸他的唇舌，热情地邀请对方的舌头和自己的纠缠。此刻双方的牙齿都成为了累赘，格林德沃只希望和邓布利多血肉都纠缠在一起，不留一点缝隙。

邓布利多急促地喘息，他被格林德沃攻击地腿软，一只手向后撑在身后的鞋柜，一只手无力地揪住格林德沃胸口的T恤，尽其所能地表达拒绝。

格林德沃在邓布利多快要窒息之前放开了他。邓布利多的嘴唇通红，泛着水光，他眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪几乎要流出来，声音也带上一点颤抖。

“盖勒特……”

他不知道是该叫他停下来还是问他为什么。而盖勒特显然更目标坚定，他飞快地解开邓布利多的皮带和纽扣，将手伸进那个他朝思暮想的宝地。

“盖勒特，别这样！”

邓布利多吓了一跳，这下他清楚地知道自己要说什么了。他试图摆脱格林德沃的钳制，但我们可以从邓布利多身体圆润的线条看出来，他并不是一个热衷于健身和锻炼的中年人。格林德沃将一条腿卡在邓布利多的双腿，年轻人的力气大的惊人，醉酒的邓布利多根本移不动他半分。

邓布利多的酒量并不差，但也只是并不差而已，任何人都没法在这样高强度的酒精轰炸下保持清醒的头脑，邓布利多离断片还有些距离，但也就是在保留理智的边缘罢了。通常在这种高消耗的时候，邓布利多倾向于选择容易一点的那个，在当时的情况下就是跟着盖勒特。而现在，他确定自己作出了错误的选择。

盖勒特先是轻柔的抚摸邓布利多的屁股，邓布利多此时靠在鞋柜上的位置几乎和上课时靠在讲桌上一样，而此刻它们因为邓布利多的挣扎而在盖勒特手中拥挤着摩擦，正如盖勒特想象的那样。他很快就不满足于抚摸，于是加大手劲揉捏起来。

邓布利多瞬间呻吟出声，同时向格林德沃的方向挺直了身子，仿佛屁股后面不是手而是针一样。

邓布利多的脸更红了，他很清楚自己发出了什么声音，更糟的是，现在他们的下体紧紧地挤在一起了 。

格林德沃更开心了，原来邓布利多教授的屁股不仅漂亮，手感好，甚至还很敏感，真是个适合性爱的好屁股。

放开那个好屁股让他有些不愉快，好在邓布利多教授身上有不止一处宝地。他有些粗暴地拉开自己亲手系好的领带，拽开衣领，扣子崩掉了几颗。

格林德沃口气很是真诚的为了衬衣向邓布利多道歉，而邓布利多从他捏着自己胸脯作乱的手上感觉不到一点歉意。他的脑子仿佛被硫酸纸包裹了起来，一切都是蒙蒙胧胧迷迷糊糊的。但作为一个情场老手，不用动脑子他也知道即将发生的是一场真正的性爱。

他意外地没有那么排斥，一部分是因为盖勒特英俊帅气，器大活好。另一部分原因是明早起来自己可以假装忘记一切，把责任推卸给酒精，只消享受背德的快感就好了。

格林德沃手上功夫非常好，邓布利多放下心理障碍后很快就动情了，他在学生的撩拨下几乎化成一滩水，格林德沃就是在这个时候握住了他已经硬了的阴茎。

邓布利多仰起头倒吸一口凉气，他已经空窗了一年多，即使酒精使他的感官都变的迟钝，他的性器还是非常的敏感。

格林德沃趁机舔上邓布利多暴露的喉结，他吮吸，啃咬，留下斑驳的水渍和痕迹。他衣服几乎是整洁的，而邓布利多的衬衣已经被扒到肩膀一下了。格林德沃的舌来到邓布利多耳垂，用冷静的声音提醒他的教授：

“邓布利多教授，您还记不记得在讲酒精对人体的影响的时候，提到的一个研究。”他在邓布利多耳边逡巡道，“摄入过多的酒精会影响勃起的功能。”他用无名指和小指摩擦着邓布利多吐着前液的小孔，常年弹琴的左手有厚重的茧，邓布利多感到疼痛，同时又升腾起强烈的快感。“看起来您并没有醉到那个地步啊。”

“你记错了”，邓布利多哑着嗓子辩驳，“那篇研究只说了酒精会影响射精…哈啊……勃…勃起不影响。”邓布利多语无伦次地纠正自己的学生。

格林德沃发出轻笑，邓布利多立马明白了，他几乎感到了挫败。

“您清醒的几乎可以立马上课，这样很好。”格林德沃缓慢地蹲下来，单膝跪在邓布利多前面。他抬头用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛望着他的教授，温柔又虔诚，仿佛下一秒就要亲吻梵蒂冈的教宗：“因为我希望您记住接下来发生的一切。”

然后他缓慢地用口腔包裹住眼前邓布利多的龟头，开始吞吐起来。

 

这实在是太超过了。邓布利多绝望地闭上眼睛。这简直是强奸。

然而没有强奸犯会放弃把自己的阴茎塞到到手的屁股里的机会，更别提那是邓布利多的屁股了。

格林德沃嘴上的技术并没有手上的那么好，显然他并不经常做这种伺候人的事，但是他非常的小心。他用舌面舔过邓布利多的整个茎身， 小心的吞吐避免牙齿碰到肉体。他又非常的聪明，他很快找到能让邓布利多最快乐的地方，他用舌尖反复顶弄冠状沟直到邓布利多颤抖着发出难耐的呻吟，灵活的手指揉捏着邓布利多的睾丸，让邓布利多几乎小声尖叫。

邓布利多明白闭上眼会让自己好受的多，但格林德沃把自己的龟头抵到自己嗓子眼的样子虔诚得让他几乎移不开眼睛。

他甚至让自己射在他的口腔里。邓布利多眼泪止不住的流，格林德沃起身，揉揉自己的膝盖，然后最后一次吻上邓布利多，他们交换唾液和其他液体。然后格林德沃又些疲惫地把下巴压在邓布利多的肩上，撒娇一样的牵着邓布利多的手拉下自己的拉链。

“帮帮我，教授。”

邓布利多握住那个烫手的东西，它确实大的惊人，而且非常坚硬。格林德沃发出满足的叹息，不一会，邓布利多感到大腿内侧被射上了滚烫的液体。

格林德沃把邓布利多整个人抱在怀里，像小女孩得到了超大款的毛绒泰迪，他亲昵地蹭了蹭邓布利多的脸颊：

“我真的非常，非常喜欢你，阿不思。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

本章又名：邓布利多的理智与感情

 

霍格沃茨生命科学学院院楼的保安瑞恩很是惊讶，他知道院长有时候会留宿在院楼里面，但他从不知道院长有晨练的习惯，他因此怀疑自己还不清醒，事实上昨晚他也和兄弟们喝了好几杯。邓布利多穿着一套运动服，礼貌的请他打开门禁，瑞恩走上前来，更加惊讶地发现院长穿着一双和衣服非常不搭的牛津鞋。他感到非常意外，邓布利多永远都是衣冠楚楚一丝不苟的，绝不会犯这种错误，他因此更加确定自己是在做梦。

 

邓布利多将保安先生的诧异尽收眼底，他感到非常羞愧。他确实从来都非常得体，直到格林德沃扯坏了他的衬衣，弄脏了他的西裤。他回头看了一眼，格林德沃还没走，在驾驶位上看见邓布利多回头，礼貌地微笑了一下。

 

太过分了！邓布利多心想。他完全没有办法摆脱格林德沃了。

 

 

没有什么事比宿醉还痛苦，如果有，那就是宿醉在不认识的房间醒来。

 

邓布利多醒来的时候就处于这种痛苦中。更糟的是，他立马想起了发生了什么。他几乎不敢睁眼，害怕醒来后面对格林德沃。但昨晚的一切开始闪回，格林德沃的话就像有魔力，他真的清清楚楚的记得每一个细节。

 

回忆甚至比现实还要难面对，他睁开眼，万幸的是格林德沃已经不在床上了。

 

但很快他又出现了，他穿着居家的上衣和短裤，金发乱糟糟地顶在头上，脸上带着那种早晨特有的充满元气的笑，像一个真正的邻家阳光大男孩。然后他递来了一杯早茶，现在他又像一个天使了。

 

是的，他们在一张床上相拥而眠了，如果这算得上是值得一提的事的话，那他们昨晚还一起洗了澡。准确的说，是格林德沃扶着腿软的邓布利多洗了澡。

 

格林德沃说他的衣服最快也要下午才能洗好送过来，希望教授能在他家将就一会儿，但是邓布利多执意要离开，格林德沃没有挽留，他甚至为他找出一套自己的衣服。

 

邓布利多现在很生气，他又感受到之前格林德沃逼他一起吃饭时同样的愤怒。这是一种源于无力的愤怒，他曾经读《菊与刀》，日本人民认为让别人亏欠自己是非常不礼貌的做法，别人甚至会因此感到被冒犯。现在看来，这种情绪显然是跨文化的。格林德沃在他醉酒的时候收留他，照顾他，给他做早饭，他甚至对自己喝早茶加糖加奶的习惯都了如指掌。他甚至还帮他洗澡！他把自己当成什么！生活不能自理的老爷爷吗！

 

邓布利多的理智给自己放了假，现在他正在无差别地怨恨格林德沃的一切，包括那一头过分灿烂的金发。

 

他还给他了一次绝妙的口交，梅林的胡子啊，那真是绝妙的口交。可这算什么呢，邓布利多知道格林德沃渴望自己，上课的时候他的眼神几乎要把自己扒光。格林德沃明明就想要自己，如果他真的干了自己的屁股，虽然自己也不见得会反抗，但他总还是能指责格林德沃。可是格林德沃什么都没做，他在洗澡的时候，搂着自己睡觉的时候，醒来的时候都硬了。可是他什么都没有做，什么也没有交代，而是给了自己一次口交……

 

邓布利多啊，别再想什么口交了，也别再想格林德沃抵在自己屁股上的东西，别再想被他搂着的时候跳个不停的心脏……别再想关于那个温情默默的晚上的一切了！

 

福克斯歪着头看着自己的主人，他很少表现出这种气急败坏又无可奈何的样子，这简直不像他了。然而它只是一只漂亮又有点傻气的澳洲鹦鹉，它小小的鸟脑子怎么会知道，它的主人是中了世界上最古老、最变化无常、又最美妙的咒语了呢。

 

邓布利多让自己陷入和芬兰公司合作的忙碌中，可是后期需要他忙的确实不多了。于是他开始整日耗在实验室里，又压榨的博士生们苦不堪言。邓布利多觉得自己就像鸵鸟，明知道沙尘暴就在不远处，却还是把脑子埋在沙里，咳，实验室里。

 

其实冷静下来的邓布利多心里很清楚，格林德沃无非是想让他意乱情迷罢了，而他确实做到了。如果格林德沃不是他的学生，他大可以现在就到他的地方去，跟他真枪实弹的来一发，或许还能建立长久的炮友或者情人的关系。但要说教授圈有什么箴言的话，那不要和学生上床一定是其中之一。忘了那个晚上，才是最正确的做法。

 

心里又有一个声音小小的说，可是盖勒特不是普通学生，他又聪明又有才华，器大活好还帅的一塌糊涂……

 

闭嘴吧，这个世界上难道找不到别的聪明又有才华，器大活好还帅的吗？

 

对这个世界抱有很大信心的邓布利多教授做了一个决定，他要忘记那些个晚上，忘记盖勒特格林德沃。

 

又是星期六的晚上，邓布利多驱车来到市区的一个gay吧。

 

 

盖勒特格林德沃，前黑道大佬的独子，此刻正坐在郊区两居室的公寓中。房间没有开灯，他的面前有三个显示屏，其中一个是一张GPS定位图，上面的红点正在向市中心移动，最终停在了一个标记为gay吧的地方。电脑屏幕的蓝光打在格林德沃的脸上，他的表情简直可以用阴沉来形容，如果文达罗齐尔女士在的话，她能立马认出，这老格林德沃下定决心要搞谁的时候的表情一摸一样，通常老格林德沃露出这种表情时，至少有十个人和他们的全家性命不保，欧洲又要上演一出精彩的黑道恩仇传。

 

 

遗憾的是，房间中的另外两个电脑屏幕上分别是超级马里奥和油管的摇滚现场视频。

 

事实上并没有什么黑道高科技的参与，追踪器或者其他什么黑色的小玩意，只是盖勒特一个小小的诡计——他在和邓布利多吃饭的那天，把一只有装有GPS的手表“不小心”掉在了邓布利多车上不起眼的角落里。

 

他很快驱车到了GPS指示的地方，那是一个人气很高的酒吧，即使是会员制，里面还是有拥挤的人群。格林德沃不确定自己该不该进去，他并没有信心能在周六晚上群魔乱舞的gay吧找到他的爱人。

 

他在站了快有一刻钟后，下定了决心，他要在这等到邓布利多出来，不管他带了什么人，他都会把他赶走。

 

邓布利多进来已经有一会了，酒保不是他原来熟悉的那个，他叫了一杯金汤力坐在吧台，酒吧的音乐像是在他的太阳穴打鼓，邓布利多不断在心里感叹自己果然是年纪大了，折腾不起了。

 

来向年纪大了的邓布利多搭讪的人络绎不绝，这样说是因为他们大多在五分钟内就被打发了。他们都很英俊，但都比不上盖勒特。他们大多数都不够聪明，漂亮的脑子里除了床第间的俏皮话空无一物。

 

一个金发头发的高个子男孩子点了一杯马提尼坐到邓布利多身边，他有些羞涩。邓布利多知道他已经在角落里偷偷看了自己一晚上了，但他意外的发现男孩非常机敏，并且对古典音乐有不俗的品味。然而男孩实在是过于生涩，邓布利多没有调教新手的爱好，于是半个钟头后他委婉地拒绝了男孩“去别的地方喝点别的”的建议。

 

男孩有些不开心，他鼓起腮帮子，盯着邓布利多说：“你说你只想要和陌生人度过快乐的一晚，可是你在看向我的时候，眼睛里明明就是在希望看到另一个人！”

 

邓布利多感到嗓子眼被什么捏住了，他脸色很难看，扔下一句“我很抱歉”，几乎是逃开了吧台，他穿过充斥着尖叫与喘息的舞池，穿过有一对对情人纠缠在一起的走廊。他不知道为什么要离开，他只知道他一刻也不想再在那里呆下去。

 

他走出酒吧，突然暴露在夜风中让他的脑子止不住嗡鸣。

 

“可是你在看我向的时候，眼睛里明明就是在希望看到另一个人！”

 

 

他抬头看向马路，路灯下，格林德沃的嘴唇被冻的失去血色，但是他的眼神还是火热的，并瞬间包裹住了邓布利多的整个心脏。

 

TBC

 

虽然是无魔法au，但让邓布利多说“上帝啊”或者“我的天哪”总是很奇怪，所以请忽略这个奇怪的bug。

下章真的，真的本垒了。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
他们什么都没说，但都立即知道接下来会发生什么。邓布利多熟门熟路地带格林德沃来到酒吧附近的一家酒店，格林德沃在邓布利多刷开房门之前都只是安静地跟在邓布利多身后。但立刻他就恢复了本色。他几乎在关门声响起的一瞬间将教授按在门上亲吻，像他们初见那样直接切入主题。

这很好，邓布利多心想。我喜欢这样。

邓布利多摸索着打开房间电源。暖黄的灯光瞬间照亮了格林德沃猎豹一般的眸子。邓布利多难以抑制的颤抖了一下，随后焦灼地把自己的嘴唇送到男孩那里去。

男孩终于再一次抓住了教授的屁股，夜店邓布利多没再穿宽松的西裤，而是一条浅灰色的紧身牛仔裤，衬出挺翘的臀和丰满的修长的大腿。格林德沃只觉得入手的手感更佳紧致而有弹性。

他有些心急的凑在邓布利多胸前，准确地含住那个凸起的敏感点——邓布利多只穿了一件微透的深色圆领织衫，显得胸脯和腰身都格外诱人。而要风度不要温度的代价就是，他的乳头早早的因为寒冷而挺立，隔着轻薄的布料对格林德沃发出无声的邀请。

邓布利多发出满足的喟叹，他任由年轻人在自己胸口作乱，手上急不可耐地拉扯着格林德沃的皮带。他们都非常动情，牛仔裤下火热的两团紧紧地摩擦在一起。

格林德沃抱起了教授的大腿，突然失重让邓布利多忍不住低低惊呼一声。他早不是年轻人了，丰腴的体态在带来无上的感官体验的同时也限制了诸多情趣的可能性。然而格林德沃不是普通人，他看似瘦弱的双臂在长久的训练下拥有惊人的爆发力。

邓布利多被摔在柔软的大床上，还没来得及适应位置的变化，男孩就压上来。他们急切地扒掉自己的上衣，又互相去解对方的裤子。当格林德沃把两人的阴茎喔在一起上下撸动的时候，邓布利多才后知后觉地想起来，他似乎没让格林德沃洗澡。

但是格林德沃微凉的手指很快挤走走了邓布利多的胡思乱想。男孩意外的发现那个地方松软而湿润，但他很快反应过来，邓布利多显然是有备而来。他浑身的血液都瞬间涌上了脑子，不论是邓布利多给自己扩张的画面还是邓布利多为了给他操作准备的认知都让他热血沸腾（虽然邓布利多最开始并不是为他而准备的）。

他一手在邓布利多的后穴里开拓，一手够来了酒店床头柜的安全套。他故意用嘴撕开，他知道他的教授最喜欢他这样。邓布利多面色不改，但收缩的后穴出卖了他的主人。

格林德沃迅速给自己套上套子，按压着邓布利多柔韧的大腿根，并抵上了那个朝思暮想的宝地，这一切都太过好了，好的几乎有些不真实。

他不想显得太急色，因此开始只是缓慢地推进。然而年长的情人对这份温柔并不买帐。他难耐地呻吟着，扭动着抬起自己的臀，催促着格林德沃。

格林德沃不再忍耐，他微微退出一点，然后整根插入。邓布利多发出长长的叹息，仿佛穿越沙漠的旅人饮下绿洲中的甘泉。

格林德沃动了起来，他也忍了很久，邓布利多的后穴温暖柔软又紧致，刚才插入的时候几乎就要射出来了。邓布利多也好不到哪去。事实上，这是一场非常急色的性爱，格林德沃抽插的速度非常快，邓布利多绞的也非常紧。他们的眼神都迷乱着，仿佛动物一般脑子里只有性交的本能。

邓布利多动情的模样也和格林德沃在课上想的一样，甚至比那还好。他有一副好嗓子，那是幼年在唱诗班练出来的，在床上的时候尤其动听。每次格林德沃深深地钉入那个雪白的屁股的时候，邓布利多都会发出带着哭腔的婉转呻吟，惹得格林德沃又一次更凶狠的攻击。

不一会格林德沃再一次加快了操干的速度，低沉的喘息、破碎的呻吟和肉体拍打的声音交织在一起，他们都射了出来。

 

一支事后烟在此时再合适不过了，遗憾的是两人都没有抽烟的习惯。格林德沃趴在邓布利多身上，他们互相拥抱着，呼吸和心跳久久不能平缓。好一会，格林德沃才恋恋不舍地把自己软掉的东西从邓布利多的宝地里抽出来。而邓布利多的屁股也和格林德沃臆想的一样因为撞击泛着玫瑰的红色。

邓布利多感到理智重新回到自己的身体，事实上自从遇到格林德沃，他常常陷入这种失去理智的状况，仿佛他的自我，连带着理性思考和逻辑推理的能力一见到格林德沃就开始打盹，而本我失去约束，兴奋地不管不顾地横冲直撞。*

他意识到他和格林德沃从在酒吧门口开始就没有一次对话，准确的说他们已经有一周没有任何交流了，他不由得为他们的默契而感到惊讶。

同时他的推理能力也打卡上班了，他带着危险的目光看着正在给安全套打结的格林德沃：

“你怎么知道我在哪，你跟踪我？”

格林德沃吓的手抖了一下，精液混着润滑流了出来。他幻想中被自己操的温顺的教授一下破灭了，他有些慌乱的答道；

“不是的，我是跟着我手表的GPS来的，可能是上次掉在您车里了。”严格来说这并不是一个谎言，但他还是心虚的补充道“我今天才发现手表不见了，所以搜了一下它位置，我开始也不知道您在这的。”

好在邓布利多并没有在这个问题上为难他，他似乎也意识到了这并不是最好的事后谈话的内容。格林德沃带着毛巾回到邓布利多身边，开始清理邓布利多大腿间的粘液。他们交换了关于刺青的故事，在不断的抚摸里两个人的呼吸又逐渐急促起来。

第二轮是温柔而从容的。经历过一次激烈性爱的小穴软熟，泛着红润的水光，轻易地吃下格林德沃的整根阴茎。邓布利多骑在格林德沃身上操着自己，他的手撑在床头，低下头和格林德沃交换湿漉漉的吻，又在格林德沃的白皙的脖子和胸口留下一串串吻痕。格林德沃爱死了邓布利多充满占有欲的小动作，他揉捏着邓布利多的腰腹和柔软又有弹性的胸脯，用一阵激烈的顶弄回复了邓布利多的示爱。

空气又湿热起来，红潮又一次爬上邓布利多的脸颊。

年长者很会找乐子，他熟练地在格林德沃的阴茎上操着让自己快乐的点。年轻人活学活用，他说了肉麻的俏皮话，惹得邓布利多笑出声，然后准确地撞击邓布利多的前列腺，又打开教授动情呻吟的开关。

当格林德沃捧着邓布利多的屁股快速的冲刺的时候，他能感到手中细腻的软肉因为撞击而不断振荡。像晃动的布丁，格林德沃不合时宜的想。而他的教授甚至还没有触摸到自己的阴茎就忍不住射了出来，精液洒在格林德沃的胸脯上，脸上和枕头上，教授温柔地为他舔去。

格林德沃瞪大了眼睛，他只看见爱人红肿的、温柔的，带着情欲的蓝眼睛，而那双蓝眼睛里也只有自己为他如痴如狂的面孔，他又射了，这次是在邓布利多的屁股里。

后来他们又在浴室里搞了一次，邓布利多扶在洗手池旁，格林德沃从后面进入他，上一次遗留的精液从两人交合处溢出，并因为激烈的摩擦变成泡沫。中年人体力不支，软倒在洗手台上，下半身的重量全压在格林德沃的硬挺上。格林德沃沉醉于撞击邓布利多屁股的美好体验中，把身下人激烈的喘息和带着哭腔的求饶都当作甜点吃掉。

最后他们相拥着躺在床上时，离天亮已经只有几个钟头了。邓布利多在意识抽离之前还是问出了那个他非常关心的问题：

“盖勒特，你今天出门之前洗澡了吗？”

但他在格林德沃开口之间就打断了他，

“算了，别回答。”

格林德沃沉默地把邓布利多抱在怀里，他的下巴抵在邓布利多的发顶，爱人的呼吸逐渐延长，打在自己胸口上暖暖的。

“我今天作出的疯狂决定只消一个就够了。”

 

TBC

 

*弗洛伊德认为人格分三个部分，本我，自我和超我，本我是人的欲望和本能，遵循快乐原则，自我是人的理智，调节本我的需求和现实限制，遵循现实原则，超我是人的理想追求和对自己的道德限制，遵循道德原则。弗洛伊德形容人格是马车，超我是乘客，有要去的地方，本我是马，是前进的动力，但只知道自由的奔跑不管不顾，而自我是车夫，负责约束马儿去乘客要去的地方。

虽然这是一篇架空的傻白甜au，可还是想感叹一下ggad的关系，裘花也在访谈中说过格林德沃就像每个人内心深处的阴暗面。而我觉得对于邓布利多来说，格林德沃就像他的本我，是最原始的欲望，最黑暗的幻想，他们最开始共同的目标依然是邓布利多的源动力。

 

自言自语结束，既然都搞上床了，接下来就基本全是谈恋爱和开车了，没有什么重大的转折或者阻碍。本来写这篇文就是为了开车的，没想到居然拖了这么久才搞上床😂。可能还有三四章，不够的话再加开车的番外或者日常小甜饼。ggad已经够苦了，大家吃糖愉快！


	8. Chapter 8

本章有沙雕办公室play，又名欧洲醋王今天也酸了吗？  
8

纽特最近发现了三件事。第一件，邓布利多教授最近的心情十分愉悦，这很好理解，他刚给学院谈成了一笔大生意。第二，他最近很忙，纽特去找他的时候办公室经常没有人，这也很好理解，毕竟新合作可能需要教授亲自去到一些地方。第三，格林德沃频繁地出现在邓布利多的办公室，事实上，他每次去找邓布利多的时候，格林德沃十有八九都在。

纽特很困惑，他能准确地说出实验室的猴子们之间的社会关系，但人类社会对他来说却是一本深奥的天书。他看不明白邓布利多看自己的时候复杂的眼神，但动物的本能让他感觉的格林德沃对他与日俱增的敌意。

于是有一天，当他收到邓布利多的邮件，告诉他他最近忙着合作的事，几乎不在办公室，如果有问题请邮件联系或课后回答的时候，他几乎是松了一口气。梅林啊，他不明白为什么格林德沃这么无缘无故的讨厌自己，明明大家都说他是个好孩子，连邓布利多教授本人也对他宠爱有加。

院长办公室里的格林德沃并不了解纽特的困惑，即使知道他也没精力去搭理，因为此刻，对他的爱情最大的威胁不是邓布利多宠爱的傻小孩，而是他自己，准确的说，是两个月前的自己亲自给教授安排的工作。

距离他们搞在一起已经过了两个多月，在最开始的几周里，他们几乎是没日没夜的上床，大部分时候是在格林德沃的公寓里，有时候是在邓布利多在学院楼的休息室，也有一个周末是在邓布利多市区的公寓。为了能有性生活，格林德沃甚至养成了每天洗澡的好习惯。

但很快，邓布利多就被期末和新项目的双重压力压榨了时间和精力，无暇顾及恋人的玻璃心。

格林德沃现在很郁闷，他坐在邓布利多办公室的沙发上复（yu）习期末考试的内容。不一会书上的字就飘了起来，直勾勾地向邓布利多飞去。

邓布利多放下手里的文件，有些好笑地看着满脸都写着委屈巴巴的格林德沃。恋爱前他的学生一副成熟又霸道的大人模样，恋爱后又像小孩，动不动就撒娇，连十九岁都不如。他很辛苦地求了好一会儿只为争取到待在邓布利多办公室“学习”的机会，条件是不能打扰邓布利多工作，包括肢体，语言和眼神。

邓布利多觉得自己要是有小孩的话也大概就是这样了。

但是孩子不能宠坏了。邓布利多埋头继续工作，如果今天抓紧一点的话，晚上还可以给男孩一点补偿。

 

福克斯盯着办公室的新常客，它歪歪头，扑腾到了格林德沃面前。

“你好！你好！”

格林德沃腾的一下从沙发上站了起来，和福克斯大眼瞪小眼。福克斯蹦跶了两下，又靠近格林德沃了一些。

平心而论，福克斯是只漂亮的深红玫瑰鹦鹉，它有火红的羽毛和美丽的蓝色长尾巴。它也算不得什么大鸟，不过三十公分。格林德沃察觉了自己的失态，他眯眯眼睛，想起第一次在走进生命科学课上见面的时候邓布利多对他说的话，看向福克斯的颜色瞬间充满了敌意。

前面已经说了，福克斯是一只有点傻气的鸟儿，长久的圈养生活已经让它丧失了感知危险的能力。它兴奋地扑腾翅膀，向新玩伴打招呼。

“福克斯！福克斯！”

它再次靠近了一些，并大声叫嚷着自己的名字。

格林德沃感受到邓布利多玩味的目光。如果心里那句“傻鸟”脱口而出的话，他很有可能丧失爬上邓布利多的床的特权。他咽了下口水，十分不确定地对那只鹦鹉说：“你好，我是……盖勒特。”

邓布利多终于忍不住大笑了起来，格林德沃恨不得把那只鸟儿扔出窗外。他刚刚做了什么？他居然对一只鸟儿做了自我介绍？？

邓布利多好不容易笑够了，拍拍桌子冲那两个男孩说：“福克斯，别去打扰盖勒特。”

福克斯抛弃了新玩伴，愉快地飞上桌子，跳上邓布利多的手臂，用头亲昵地碰碰主人的鼻子，而主人则温柔地抚摸着鸟儿的羽毛。

凭什么自己连看都不敢看邓布利多，那只鸟却能明目张胆地和邓布利多亲亲！格林德沃注视着愉悦的邓布利多，鸟主人脸上宠溺的模样仿佛马上就要说出“谁是爸爸最亲爱的宝贝儿”了，然后那只傻鸟又会尖叫着炫耀道“福克斯！福克斯！”，仿佛它真的是邓布利多最亲爱的宝贝儿一样。

哼，邓布利多最亲爱的宝贝儿明明是我。

格林德沃妒火中烧。

他突然笑了。这是一个危险的信号，通常意味着邓布利多的屁股要遭殃了。

他锁上了门，锁芯弹出的一瞬间，邓布利多脸上的笑容消失了，他抬抬手臂，鸟儿飞走了。

“邓布利多教授，福克斯会说几句话呢？”

邓布利多停下装作严肃地翻动文件的手，抬头对上一步一步向自己靠近的格林德沃的眼神。

”玫瑰鹦鹉不是最优秀的谈话者，但是福克斯还是会说三个词，’你好‘，’福克斯‘和’阿不思‘。“

“我想，我也会说这三个词。“他很快绕到邓布利多身后，俯下身，手悄悄地爬上邓布利多的锁骨，从衬衣领口滑进去。邓布利多正要发作，格林德沃却推着老板椅转了一圈，让邓布利多面对自己。

他用膝盖强势地顶开邓布利多的两腿，拉扯着他的领带，还埋头凑在他耳边，轻轻地吹出一个词。

“你好。”

邓布利多被格林德沃撩拨的颤栗了一下，格林德沃从来都想要就要得到，现在不拒绝就来不及了。

他推开格林德沃，有些严肃地说：“盖勒特，停下，这是办公室。”

格林德沃充耳不闻，他抽出邓布利多的领带挂在扶手上，开始解马甲的扣子。

“福克斯。”

“够了，盖勒特，我今天要忙不完了。“邓布利多拒绝着格林德沃，眼里却也有被挑起地情欲。邓布利多有些绝望地放下手，他怀疑自己有被虐待倾向，他最吃不消的就是格林德沃这种强硬的样子。

格林德沃已经解开了邓布利多的裤子，他熟练地挑逗教授还在沉睡的性器，在吻上邓布利多的嘴唇的时候说出了最后一个词。

“阿不思。”

 

他们已经几日没做了，不需要太长的前戏就能进入状态。格林德沃扒了他的裤子，他的双腿大张架在扶手上，暴露出整个性器，露出脆弱又淫荡的模样，邓布利多意乱情迷，反应过来的时候格林德沃已经从办公桌抽屉的角落拿出了一瓶润滑油。

“你什么时候在那放了这个？”

格林德沃在手指上涂抹，然后塞进了邓布利多紧闭的后穴。“你不会想知道答案的。”

格林德沃找到老师的前列腺并快速戳刺着。邓布利多头靠在椅背上，发出难耐地喘息。水声逐渐变大，格林德沃又陆续塞了两个指头。邓布利多被刺激的实在过了头。被手指操射实在有些丢人，他睁开眼看着格林德沃，发出欲求不满的控诉：”够了格林德沃，你还要不要进来。“

格林德沃眼里也都是火，他拍拍邓布利多的大腿示意他起身，邓布利多抬起屁股，皮肤与椅子真皮表面分离发出黏腻的水声。他靠在桌沿上，格林德沃将桌上的文件都扔到地上，然后将教授推倒在桌面。他拉开牛仔裤拉链，弹出硬的不行的凶器，在邓布利多腿根处摩擦。

“教授，我有个问题。”他从裤子口袋里摸出避孕套给自己戴上。

“闭嘴。快进来。”

”邓布利多教授，和福克斯比起来，您觉得我的大鸟怎么样？“

格林德沃坏笑着把阴茎送进邓布利多软熟的后穴中，邓布利多没理会他的浑话，只是催促他快动起来。格林德沃没脱裤子，尖锐的拉链摩擦着邓布利多雪白的臀尖，他扭动着肥美的屁股，引来格林德沃更猛烈的撞击。

邓布利多全身只剩衬衣和袜子，白衬衣也敞开着，挂在手臂上被不断地揉捏着。邓布利多的阴茎随着格林德沃的律动而淫荡地晃动着，直到格林德沃握住了它。他用粗粝的拇指摩擦着邓布利多的马眼，邓布利多瞬间拱起了背，送上白生生的丰满的胸脯。

格林德沃的撞击越来越凶狠，邓布利多的呼吸逐渐急促。他颤抖着呼唤着情人的名字，示意他移开手指，格林德沃却像没听到一样。邓布利多睁开眼，看见年轻人大海一样的眼睛里满是戏谑。

”求求我，教授。“

他的教授难耐的扭动着腰臀，承受着学生的操干，快感向潮水一样从尾椎漫向躯干和四肢。他的眼里蓄满了泪水，嘴唇被咬的红肿不堪，半月形的镜片升起蒸腾的雾气，整张脸都包裹在情欲的潮红中。

“盖勒特，求求你，求求你。”

格林德沃移开手指，他们在同时达到了高潮。

 

只说上床的话，格林德沃无疑是个完美的情人。他为年长者擦去腿间的粘液，把他抱到刚刚自己学习的沙发上，他们紧紧地依偎着，享受温存的肌肤相亲。

好一会，格林德沃低下他的一头金毛，笨拙地顶了顶邓布利多的鼻尖说：“我也还能做这个。”

 

盖勒特格林德沃，学术天才，摇滚王子，少女杀手，刚刚被踢下了沙发。保守估计，他接下来一周都别想爬上爱人的床了。

 

TBC

 

纽特小朋友啊，以后你就会知道，被邓老师宠爱就是原罪。  
可怜的纽特小朋友在本篇au中也并不想拥有姓名。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
邓布利多开车到一个郊区的高级公寓，门卫先生见到相熟的车牌将他放行。邓布利多礼貌地对门卫点头致意。他脸上挂着微笑，哼着不知名的调子，熟练地将车停在一栋楼下。邓布利多抬头，三楼的窗户亮着，里面有他的情人。

他放轻脚步，以免惊动二楼的贵宾狗，声控灯捕捉不到声音，邓布利多只能摸黑前进。他的手里有一只玫瑰和一张黑胶唱片——这是给爱人的礼物，或者补偿。但真正的补偿，还是兜里的一整盒草莓味螺纹安全套。

从上次在办公室的“意外”开始，格林德沃就被剥夺了进入邓布利多办公室的权利。到考试周结束时，他们已经有快两周没上过床。好不容易邓布利多有一天空闲，却要回城里和弟弟妹妹吃午饭。格林德沃怨气极重，却不敢发作。邓布利多都看在眼里，所以他决定晚上到格林德沃家里，给他一个惊喜。

邓布利多摸黑到了格林德沃公寓门口，正准备摸出钥匙开门，却听到一个女士的声音。他顿住了，女人的声音听起来离门很近，而且有几分熟悉，邓布利多一时想不起来，却听见那女人语气冷淡地说“格林德沃先生不在乎你学什么，也不在乎你和谁上床，只要少爷你能在后年拿到学位后去帮他就好。”

然后是格林德沃从远一点的地方，约摸是在厨房，愤怒地吼着“谁稀罕他的公司”之类的话。邓布利多正考虑要不要先回车上，避开激烈的场面。这时候门突然开了，邓布利多瞬间想起了这熟悉的女声是谁——是投资学院的芬兰公司的财务总监文达罗齐尔！她今天没有法国口音，因此邓布利多没能一下认出来。

文达一言不发，她的任务已经完成了。她当着少爷的面翻了个优雅的白眼，然后转身准备离开。打开门，却看到一脸错愕的邓布利多教授。她露出一个玩味的微笑，抛下一句“夜安，邓布利多先生。”然后从邓布利多身侧离开。

格林德沃披着长长的丝绸浴袍跑到门口，看见邓布利多的时候，他的眸子一下亮了，像漫天的星星都掉在里面。但邓布利多又露出愠色。格林德沃的脸一下垮下来了。

“阿不思，如果我说这是一个巧合，你相信吗？”

“抱歉，盖勒特，这个谎言已经用过了，手表那次。”

格林德沃生怕邓布利多转身就走，他把邓布利多拉进房，又关上门。他紧紧地拥抱住爱人，好像这样他的教授就会消气。

“我们得谈谈”。邓布利多想拍拍小情人的背表示支持，但最终还是放下了手。

 

格林德沃没少听过这句话，两个月不多不少，但足以让他的以往的男女朋友们发现盖勒特迷人外表下的冷淡心肠。他们通常会索要更多真心，或者直接分手，再或者开始貌合神离的炮友关系。无论对这段关系做出什么决定，开头的句子通常都是“我们得谈谈”。

格林德沃对过去所有的恋情没有丝毫留恋。他是浪子，不会回头，更不会挽留。

但此刻，他真实地感到了恐惧从脚底升起。他突然发现他完全不能接受邓布利多可能离开他这个事实。他的心跳的厉害，他又想到自己从来没有成功经营过一段恋情，因此更恐惧了。他不知道邓布利多如果质问他他该怎么办，他更不知道如果邓布利多提分手怎么办。他头一次感受到真实的无力感。那滋味真是不好受，仿佛被吊在半空中命悬一线，而邓布利多就是那个持着剪刀的人，他的死活全赖邓布利多一念之间。

“如果邓布利多要和自己提分手”。格林德沃僵硬地坐在沙发上，他没意识到自己的背挺得笔直，手局促不安地放在膝盖上，试图用乖巧博取邓布利多的同情。“我就威胁说要从窗子跳出去。”

邓布利多看着格林德沃正经危坐的样子，本来一肚子的质问都化做了笑意。他也不明白自己应该用什么样的情绪面对这件事。他想为了格林德沃欺骗自己而生气，又觉得男友为了追自己做这种事挺令人感动的。他也不知道格林德沃家居然有钱到这个地步，居然老板的儿子都可以随意调动一个公司的投资。

然后他又看到小孩睁着水汪汪的大眼睛，委屈又害怕地看着自己。邓布利多心里一软，还是没忍住给了男孩一个安慰的吻。

“告诉我所有事，别再对我撒谎了，好吗？”

格林德沃感到心中的大石落地，耷拉着耳朵委屈的金毛又变成了活泼好动的金毛。他凑过去把邓布利多紧紧地圈在怀里，然后对他说：

“阿不思，我永远不会对你撒谎了。”

 

格林德沃求生欲很强，他几乎真的告诉了邓布利多所有事。

“所以你告诉你爸爸你想搞一个大学老师，他就让手下的公司给我们打钱？”

“没有，这件事只要叫文达做就可以了，虽然她也会告诉老头子。”

“文达不是财务总监？而是你爸爸的助手？”

“不，她确实是那间公司的财务总监。”

“所以你爸爸以前是黑道大佬，那你们现在还有做什么见不得光的生意吗？”

“没有了！真的，最多就是在加州种了一点大麻，绝对合法！”

“好了好了你不要再告诉我了，我怕知道的太多，某一个早上保洁小妹妹会发现公寓里已经死亡……”

格林德沃突然有些粗暴的吻住了邓布利多的嘴唇，他们湿漉漉地吻了好一会，直到邓布利多忘记了他本来要说什么。

“只要有我在，任何坏事都不会发生在你身上的，阿不思。”

男孩的眼睛又像海一样深邃而坚定，一瞬间邓布利多真的相信了他说的所有话。

后来他们将唱片放上了格林德沃的唱片机，乐队是地下丝绒，他们随着I’ll be your mirror迷人的调子起舞，然后用掉了半盒邓布利多的草莓味螺纹安全套。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10  
忒修斯将一个红头发的天使挂在圣诞树上，他穿着绿色和红色的格子毛衣，今天他的小弟弟就要从学校回来了，他准备了弟弟最喜欢吃的奶油布丁。

格林德沃也在圣诞树上挂了一个红头发的天使，但他却不能和邓布利多享用准备好的奶油布丁。三个小时之后，飞往奥地利的航班就要起飞了，他严厉的父亲等在那边，攒了一整年的数落准备说给儿子听。

“阿不思，你真的不考虑和我一起去奥地利过圣诞节吗？”

“不行哦，阿莉安娜家的姑娘们已经等不及和舅舅过圣诞了。”

“但是我会真的真的很想你的啊。”

“别像个小孩一样，盖尔。你的父亲也大半年没见你了，他也很想你的。”

邓布利多在窗户上挂好最后一个圣诞彩灯，无视盖勒特“可我就是小孩嘛”的无理取闹。走到门边准备大衣围巾和车钥匙。

“听话，我送你去机场了。”

邓布利多家今年的平安夜和过去几年一样，只不过阿不福斯比起去年要好相处了许多，阿莉安娜家又多添了个小姑娘。邓布利多的父母早逝，他作为长子早早就负担起了照顾弟弟妹妹的职责，如今他们都成家立业各自独立，邓布利多却感到失落多于欣慰。

他们一家人一起过了一个愉快的圣诞节，然后妹妹一家去南部度假，弟弟有生意要照看，于是邓布利多又是一个人了。

这是今年的最后一天，中年人打算修改完最后几篇学生论文，为这一年画上一个圆满的句号。屋子里暖烘烘的，邓布利多只穿着单薄的家居服窝在沙发上，披上格林德沃买给他的小毯子。他还记得男孩第一次把毯子披在自己肩上时候说的话：“教授您上课的时候也说了，人到了中年身体素质会呈直线趋势下滑，因此爱惜身体是非常重要的，所以您千万不能着凉了”。然后他又以“中年人应该多运动”的理由扒下了邓布利多的裤子，最终把羊绒毯子弄的一团糟。

邓布利多笑了，他找到文件夹中署名格林德沃的文档，点出来他走进生命科学公选课的论文。公选课的课程作业是一篇读书笔记。格林德沃并没有选什么生僻的读物来讨巧，而是选择了他们上课的时候谈论到的一本书，《寂静的春天》。

即使是这样中规中矩的题目，格林德沃的写作也充满激情。他另辟蹊径，抛开老调的社会思潮或者作品的争议，却谈了环境保护和女性主义的关联。邓布利多不意外地发现了论文中的许多观点都是他们曾一起探讨和打磨过的，他的思绪不断飘忽到那些愉快轻松或者激烈斗争的时刻，最后又不可避免地想念起远方的恋人来。不到五千的论文邓布利多足足看了有一刻钟。

文章的最后，格林德沃写到：即使如此，也不能否认《寂静的春天》是上世纪最伟大的作品之一，通过女性独特的视角和笔触，蕾切尔唤醒的不只有对人与自然的重新思考，还有逐渐遗失在工业时代中的，人类感性的一面。

邓布利多翻看着自己的学生为了表达诚意而写下的满满一整页参考文献，笑着摇摇头。这非常盖勒特，他对人类社会总是抱有近乎偏激的失望，但又不像盖勒特，教授不知道什么时候开始他的学生也能写出这么感性的东西了。他突然有种现在就订机票去奥地利的冲动，因为他非常、非常想和爱人分享一个有趣的想法。邓布利多想起一次事后，盖勒特抱着被子被他逗得大笑的样子，一种难以忍受的孤单涌上邓布利多心头。

但是天已经黑了。或许明天可以，中年人对跨年并没有执着的仪式感。总之他忘记了要改完所有论文的诺言，开始浏览起明天机票。

希望这个惊喜不要像上一次那样糟糕了。

 

邓布利多在黄昏的时候接到了格林德沃的电话。

“你在家吗，邓布利多教授？”

“你好，盖勒特，你父亲怎么样？”

“你居然都不说想我，而是问候那个老头！”

“我当然很想你，盖勒特，你给我打电话就是为了听我说想你吗？”

“我给你点了外卖，应该到了。”

“真的？别一会我打开门是你在外面吧。”

邓布利多打开门，男孩还提着行李，微微有些喘气，一定是从机场直接过来了。

“我的外卖呢？我要给你们店打差评。”邓布利多裹了裹家居外套，斜靠在门口，努力抑制抱住他亲吻的冲动。

男孩绽放出一个灿烂的笑：“求您别这样，先生，这是我第一天上班呢。”他放下行李，走进暧昧的距离。“不然我免费给您来一次口活吧，”

邓布利多说不过格林德沃的厚脸皮，他们抱在一起，就像所有久别重逢的恋人。

 

屋里的气氛燥热起来。格林德沃脱掉自己带着寒意的外套。屋内的暖气很足，烘的他面皮发烫。两人纠缠在一起滚到沙发上，羊绒衫脱到一半就被另一个人按着接吻。教授穿的不多，很快就被扒到只剩一条内裤，格林德沃冰冷的皮带扣冷不丁贴到邓布利多柔软温暖的肚皮上，教授打了个寒战。格林德沃蹬掉脚上的切尔西靴，跪在邓布利多两腿间解皮带。他甚至连裤子都没脱完就把自己挤进了邓布利多两腿丰腴的大腿之间。

这很不体面。邓布利多想。但是管他呢。

格林德沃从沙发缝里摸出一瓶润滑液。这次邓布利多记起来了，是他们弄脏毯子那次放在这里的。

想起来毯子遭受的不公对待，他艰难地抬起身子，把毯子抽出来扔到旁边的沙发。

”认真的？这个时候你想的居然是那条破毯子？“格林德沃气的又加了一根手指，精准地按压邓布利多的前列腺，现在他只想让把邓布利多和自己的精液都抹在那张灰扑扑的毯子上。

而邓布利多的唇间逸出情色的喘息：”羊绒，常洗会坏掉的。“

好几日没做，邓布利多今天格外的紧，格林德沃耐心地扩张了好一会，每当他要软下去的时候，邓布利多就用手和嘴唇抚慰他。气氛终于没那么剑拔弩张，格林德沃也终于脱掉了裤子。

格林德沃温柔地进入教授的身体。邓布利多几日没出门，下巴和脸颊冒出了短短的胡茬。格林德沃用柔软的舌头划过带刺的皮肤。他总是热衷于在性爱中用舌头感受爱人的身体。

邓布利多先是浅浅的喘息。后来当格林德沃抱起他的大腿，巨物更重更深的埋进去的时候，他的喉咙里又溢出快乐的呻吟。两具紧紧贴在一起的肉体冒着热气。

格林德沃先忍不住射了，这会他才意识到自己没带套，于是不能射在邓布利多里面。当然他也没有射在无辜的羊绒毯子上，而是射在邓布利多的小腹上。他低头舔舐着爱人小腹上乱七八糟的液体，一路往下，将邓布利多冒着前液的阴茎含进去。邓布利多用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着格林德沃金色的头顶，动情的喊着男孩的名字。不一会他就射在被点名的学生的喉咙里。

他们裹着毯子抱在一起腻歪了一会，他们讨论了格林德沃的论文，邓布利多又表扬了纽特和其他几个学生的论文。格林德沃知道邓布利多在故意撩拨他，所以他们理所当然的又来了一次。

射过一次的格林德沃持久的要命，而教授却愈发敏感了。格林德沃尺寸惊人，把邓布利多的内壁撑的满满的，没有一丝褶皱。邓布利多的小穴因为充血而泛着通红，被粗暴地翻出体外。邓布利多射了一次，又射了一次。到最后他跪在格林德沃身下，格林德沃从后面掐住他的腰进入他。他们不常用这个姿势，因为格林德沃喜欢看邓布利多被自己操的失神的表情和流着泪的蓝眼睛。他的教授肩担重任，成熟稳重，事实上却非常容易掉眼泪，这是他在第一次把教授搞上床的时候就发现了的宝藏。

但后背位能很好的欣赏邓布利多的蜂腰翘臀。格林德沃操的狠了，邓布利多却已经嗓子哑的叫不出声了。邓布利多肯定自己射不出什么了，但他的阴茎还是翘起，并随着格林德沃越来越猛的撞击晃动。

中年人还没有吃晚饭，又从日落搞到临近零点，脑子已经转不过来了。他带着哭腔恳求格林德沃慢一点、轻一点，叫喊着宝贝、甜心、求求你或别的什么足以让清醒时候的自己万分后悔的东西。而格林德沃只是更凶地操进那个软熟的小穴，因为教授带着哭腔又沙哑的呻吟实在是太过头的催情剂。

邓布利多的膝盖过了麻木的阶段，现在像有千万根针扎一样的疼。但高强度的性爱让他丧失了别的感官，他只能感受到快感像电流一样从尾椎噼里啪啦燃过全身的筋脉。他又只凭后面高潮了。他没射出什么来，但这次高潮绵长而强烈，烧的脑子糊成了一团。

 

格林德沃腆着脸捧着水杯和三明治跪在邓布利多床头，脸上全是讨好和歉意，全然没有了刚才冷酷而不近人情的模样。邓布利多张了张嘴，发现自己几乎已经失了声。他推开格林德沃伸过来的手，掀开毯子要下床，却在起身的一刻膝盖一软，几乎要跪倒在地。好在格林德沃手快地扶住了他，将他重新抱回床上。

“你要什么，我帮你拿。”邓布利多无视格林德沃身后摇晃的尾巴，闭上了眼。这下好了，在今年的最后一个小时中，自己成功的成为了废人。

格林德沃的歉意更甚，他捧起邓布利多垂在外面的手臂，从指尖吻到手背又吻到手腕，笨拙地表达歉意和爱慕。邓布利多没有抽回手。这是个好的信号。格林德沃得寸进尺，从另一边爬上床，将教授搂在怀里，舔舐他脖子上那些星星点点的吻痕。

邓布利多感受着爱人高热的体温，好不容易硬起来的心又柔软下来。罢了，他的年轻人在某些事情上永远不知道分寸，谁让自己宠坏了他。

他们像广场上等待跨年的高中生一样牵着手接吻，只不过是在床上。

窗外的夜空突然被爆炸的烟花点亮，然后是呼啸和爆炸的声音。所有星星都被掩盖在彩色的光辉下。

“新年快乐，我亲爱的邓布利多教授。”

 

END

盖勒特·真·舔狗·格林德沃。

完结撒花！！谢谢所有点开我的文的朋友！你们每一个红心蓝手和评论都对我意义重大w爱你们❤️❤️  
关于番外和写作的别的细节请看lofter主页的新一篇文章哦。


	11. 番外一 上

向任何一个熟识邓布利多的人打听，他们都不会告诉你，邓布利多是个记仇的人。但事实上，有的时候，邓布利多看上去已经原谅了你，他甚至这样告诉你了，但他心里其实默默记着一笔账，等着日后慢慢来还。

格林德沃就有幸成为这个账单上的一个账户。他不敢相信地看着邓布利多冰箱上贴的便条——那显然是临走前匆忙记下的一句话：“去芬兰了，归期未定，勿念。”

格林德沃已经一周多没和邓布利多联系了，情人节他的乐队有一次演出，所以几乎天天耗在乐队练习。等他回过神来，好不容易抽出时间，准备去邓布利多家里共度一个干柴烈火的夜晚，天知道这一周他过的有多悲惨！然而打开邓布利多家门，迎接他的只有冰箱上摇摇欲坠的便条。

他打开手机，没有未接来电，邓布利多上一条短信和邮件都是上周的了。他没直接给邓布利多打电话，而是打给了邓布利多的保洁小妹，小妹妹说邓布利多先生已经走了一周了。

他满腔热情被浇了个透心凉。邓布利多一定是生气了，否则出发前、出发后那么长的时间，总不会连短信都不给自己发一个。

是因为这几天乐队太忙没时间陪他吗？可是看日期邓布利多已经走了快一周了，算起来他走的前两天格林德沃还在邓布利多家过过夜。那是因为格林德沃情人节要去演出？可是邓布利多已经明确说了他不在乎的啊。芬兰？总不会是还记着当时自己为了追他骗他那回事吧？

 

此时芬兰一家温泉酒店的套房浴室里，唱片在唱片机上兢兢业业的旋转着，水蒸气中弥漫着玫瑰精油的味道。邓布利多面色微红，神情放松，他的手臂随意地搭在浴缸边沿，手边上是一杯口味微甜的雷司令，一旁的瓶子里已没了小半。

然而邓布利多的心情却没有那么愉快。最开始确实他是想为了之前的事小小的惩罚一下格林德沃，所以没给他打招呼就走了。结果对方居然一周都没有给自己打电话。邓布利多知道自己也不是年轻人了，生气有失体统，可是还是忍不住像小孩一样没道理的怨起格林德沃。

苹果自带手机来电铃声响起，邓布利多面带愠色的睁开眼，看到了那个坏气氛的家伙的名字。

“阿不思！你在哪！”电话那头传来更毁气氛的格林德沃的喊叫。

“对不起，阿不思。”格林德沃不知道自己是为了什么道歉，但是过往的经验告诉他这种时候不必纠结于对错。

邓布利多不愿承认，但是他在听到格林德沃声音的那一刻心就像小姑娘一样雀跃了起来。“为什么道歉？”

“我不应该这么久都没给你打电话。”格林德沃试探地回答到。

那边没回话，只是传来搅动水面的声音。

格林德沃准备了一大堆解释却堵在胸口，最后只是可怜巴巴地说了一句。

“阿不思，我很想你。”

邓布利多叹了口气。这是软化的先兆。格林德沃心里有些得意，这招服软屡试不爽。他躺在邓布利多家的床上，换了个话题。

“你在洗澡吗？”

“是的。“

“你住在哪？”

“一个极圈内的四星酒店，非常别致，酒很好。听说能看见极光。”

邓布利多停了一会，格林德沃听见电话那边男中音正唱到那首著名的《你不要再做情郎》。

“并且这些都记在你父亲的帐上。”

格林德沃笑了。“那确实听起来不错。” 

 

气氛一下暧昧了起来。大约是因为这头的水声，或者那头的喘息，又或是邓布利多肚里的小半杯低度数酒。总之没人说的清楚。邓布利多在浴缸里，格林德沃在邓布利多的床上，他们有一周多没见，两周没做爱，还有什么会比现在更适合一次电话性爱呢？

格林德沃舔了舔自己因为连续熬夜而干涩的嘴唇，他的头陷在邓布利多柔软的枕头里，旁边是邓布利多的睡衣。他把睡衣糊到脸上，贪婪地闻着邓布利多睡前的味道。那是须后水、柠檬沐浴乳和一点点雪松。

“我现在在你的床上，阿不思。”格林德沃只凭邓布利多的味道就硬了起来，他闭上眼，伸手握住那个东西。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，声音也有些沙哑了。“我真的很想你。”

格林德沃的声音在邓布利多耳边激起颤栗，年轻人的挑逗他从来难以拒绝，更何况是在这种情况下。很快他们就分不清耳侧的喘息是自己还是对方的了。浴室里又充满了邓布利多黏密的呻吟，他感到略有些羞耻，因此比平时略小声了些，到了格林德沃耳朵里却格外撩人。

 

“说点什么，阿不思。”高潮的前夕，格林德沃埋在邓布利多的枕头里，想象着邓布利多柔软的臀。

邓布利多的头也靠在浴缸的边沿，他感到脸颊烧红，心跳的飞快。那边克努比诺正在唱着初尝爱情滋味的甜苦，邓布利多却已深深坠入情爱的密网。

“我也很想你，盖勒特。”

高潮是无声的烟花秀。电话两头都没了声音。

 

好一会，邓布利多才开口。

“幸好这通电话也是记在你父亲账上。”

他的爱人在那头轻笑。但是他很认真地接着说：

“等我回家的时候，我的睡衣最好是干净的。”

格林德沃在心里想他在邓布利多那的时候他都没什么机会穿睡衣，却不敢违逆，连忙答应。

 

tbc


	12. 番外一（下）

要问格林德沃真的为什么付出过真心，那数来数去，也不过两样。

邓布利多教授，和摇滚音乐。

格林德沃的乐队在情人节晚十点左右出场。这是最好的时间。情侣还没喝到烂醉，也还不急着搞到床上去。只需一首曲子，他的乐队就成功地将气氛点燃，欢呼和尖叫几乎要掀翻夜店屋顶。

格林德沃迅速抛下邓布利多不能赶来的遗憾，全身心地投入演出之中。很快他就被灯光和尖叫俘获，完完全全地被音乐支配了。

 

邓布利多坐在夜店角落，他隐藏在阴影中，却能完整地看到舞台。过去格林德沃会给他唱一点什么，但看他实打实的演出还是第一次。这一切完全超出了邓布利多的想象，格林德沃比邓布利多见到的任何夜店演出都更有张力。

舞台上的格林德沃是和平时完全不同的格林德沃。这是完完全全属于他的时刻。他的声音熟悉又陌生，伴随着鼓点仿佛从遥远的天际传来，最后落在邓布利多的耳边轰隆作响。

他赤裸着上身，金发耷拉着。随着头的摆动，那些缀着汗珠的一缕缕头发飞扬起来，汗水顺着脸颊两侧划下颈脖，最终趟过胸膛上美丽的纹身。格林德沃穿上衣服总是显得过于消瘦，但此刻他全身的肌肉的紧绷着，凸显出流畅的肌肉线条。他的整个上身都裹着汗水，在摇晃闪烁的灯光下反射出蜜色光泽。这让邓布利多想起在床上的格林德疯狂而放纵的样子，他几乎能闻到熟悉的汗水混合着麝香的味道，在性爱中那总是最致命的催情药。他抬起一条腿架在桌子腿上，掩饰胯下的尴尬。他的小穴甚至不受控制地收缩起来，之前准备好的润滑被挤了出来，他的股间已经湿润了。

梅林啊，他的男朋友也太性感了吧。

格林德沃在最后一首歌结束后挎着吉他跪在舞台边缘，身体向下倾斜，伸出手去触碰歌迷们的手掌。他们所有人都高高地举着手臂，疯狂的尖叫呐喊着，就像狂热的信徒膜拜他们的神明。格林德沃被捧在膜拜的中心，此刻，他就是神明。

神明抬起头扫视他的信徒，最终发现那双在角落里望着他的，炽热的情人的眼睛。

格林德沃本来就有些兴奋过头，此刻他只感觉全身的血都一下涌到脑子里。他的爱人坐在人潮的末端，抬头仰望着他。他的眼睛里有火，也有海，热切而深沉。在和他四目相对的那一刻，有电流从两个人全身通过。

格林德沃重新拿过话筒。这一举动无疑又引来一阵尖叫。

尖叫很快停下来，大家期待地看着乐队主唱。格林德沃从不怯场，此刻却不知道该说什么好。邓布利多已经找回了风度，他的目光自如的收回，下垂，然后转向捧住酒杯的手腕。他只穿了衬衣和款式更加年轻的西裤，领口开了四颗，露出白皙姣好的颈脖、锁骨和胸膛。

格林德沃知道这时候最好的应该是一段长长的，充满回忆的，俏皮的绝美告白，但他说不出一个字，他甚至移不开自己的目光。他注视着邓布利多捻起酒杯里的橄榄，送到泛着水光的、玫瑰色的唇边，然后微张嘴唇，伸出肉粉色的舌头，将那颗橄榄送到嘴里。格林德沃仿佛中了一种叫阿不思的魔咒，他没法思考，直到人群里开始响起窃窃私语的声音。

格林德沃深深地望着邓布利多美丽的侧脸，他像所有头脑不清醒的十九岁少年见到梦中情人一样变成了傻瓜，满脑子的花言巧语都化作蝴蝶飞走。终于，可能是一分钟，也可能是五秒，他握着话筒的手心起了汗，颤抖着说：

“这首是给你的。”

鼓手键盘手和贝斯手顺着格林德沃的目光大约猜到了发生了什么，但是他们累（xia）了，知趣地选择袖手旁观。

这是一首老旧的曲子，几个吉他和弦就能演唱。原谅格林德沃吧这是他能在这种时候想起的最深情的告白了。

没错，是沙滩男孩的God Only Knows。

格林德沃选择用温柔缓慢的节奏演绎这首歌，灯光配合地暗下来，只剩照着格林德沃的一束光。他又用过去给邓布利多唱歌时候的嗓音，仿佛此刻只有他们两人在场一样。

I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you

格林德沃在明处，看不见邓布利多的目光，但他知道他在注视着自己。

这是一首非常适合情人节的歌。歌迷们惊异于格林德沃温柔如水的表情和嗓音。渐渐地有人跟唱起熟悉的曲调，变成了小小的合唱。黑暗中的爱人们相拥起舞。

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you

主歌很快结束，夜店的灯光逐渐亮起来。格林德沃终于看见了邓布利多。他还坐在原地，眼里似乎还有几滴泪水。

合唱还在继续，但主唱却放下吉他跳下了舞台，人群中有一场小小的骚乱，但迅速由于主人公被淹没在人海里而结束。

像所有爱情故事一样。他们在人潮中相遇，拥抱，然后接吻。

 

像所有爱情故事一样，他们在人潮中相遇，拥抱，然后接吻。接着迅速的找到一个最近的地方来一炮。

格林德沃拉着邓布利多穿越人海，他的脑子里迅速地闪过夜店所有适合做爱的地方，最后锁定了大厅一侧的储物间。

邓布利多紧紧地握着格林德沃的手，他们的手心都是汗湿的，但这都不重要。他感觉自己像情窦初开的小姑娘，准备和小男朋友探索性的奥秘了。他心跳的飞快，极度渴望格林德沃的触碰，恨不得在到达目的地之前先停下来接个吻解解馋。

他也确实这样做了，他大声地叫着格林德沃的名字，格林德沃疑惑地回过头，迎来邓布利多的吻。这是一个超出接吻本身的吻，因为他们的手都已经在不该在的地方了。不过情人节的夜店，你还能强求什么呢？毕竟他们不是第一对在舞池擦枪走火的情侣了。

他们拥抱着来到了靠墙的地方，格林德沃凭着记忆找到了暗门，他之前排练的时候看到过，这是夜店存放清洁工具的地方，只有白天歇业的时候才会打开。

邓布利多被拉进去，格林德沃锁上门，他们的嘴唇一刻也没有分离，四只手在黑暗中扒下一切阻碍肌肤相亲的布料，抚摸一切所能触及的皮肤。一切言语都已经失去了意义，现在他们只想飞快的把自己放进对方的身体里。

狭窄的储物室很快就被两人的体温熏的暖烘烘的。邓布利多身后有个不高的架子，格林德沃抱着邓布利多的大腿靠上去，手捏上肉感的屁股，臀瓣间已经一片湿润。

格林德沃又一次激动过头了，现在他全身的血涌又涌向了两个地方，他头脑发胀，阴茎硬的生疼。直到邓布利多因为吃痛而叫喊，格林德沃才意识到自己捏着邓布利多的手劲太大了。

薄薄的门板挡不住震耳欲聋的音乐，在公共场合做爱的认知让邓布利多尤为情动。他蹬掉了自己的裤子，因为动作太急而踢到了对面的架子，但这并没有阻止他，他急切的缠上格林德沃的腰，他已经准备好了。

格林德沃将胯下的火热抵在邓布利多翕张的小穴，入口足够湿润却略有些紧致。但他们都不愿意花时间扩张了。

格林德沃透支了一整年的忍耐才没直接捅进邓布利多的小穴。然而仅仅是缓慢地推进一半，过分紧致的包裹都让格林德沃几乎缴械。邓布利多夹紧了大腿，他感到疼痛，但更多的是空虚。他们的头靠在一起，邓布利多在格林德沃耳边用气声祈求他更多、更深地进入自己。格林德沃照单全收，他们的下体激烈地撞在一起。像是打开了什么开关，邓布利多开始发出高亢的呻吟。

格林德沃开始加速抽插。这场性爱没有前戏也不需要前戏。每一次撞击都是灵魂的交合。他们的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，头放在对方的肩上，只有连接的下体不断的分开又融合。

格林德沃发现邓布利多比平时更加放荡，这或许是撞击声和呻吟声都会被淹没在音乐中的缘故，又或者是黑暗让一切感官都更加敏感了。邓布利多高声叫喊着，却一次次被格林德沃的撞击打碎。他的臀尖已经因为激烈的碰撞和对方耻毛的摩擦而发红，两人的交合处也涌出细腻的白色泡沫。但他却觉得还是不够。他的小穴已经不能承受更多了，每一次进入都使他发疼，屁股也被架子膈的生疼。但他不断地要格林德沃再用力一点、再快一点，仿佛要格林德沃把他撞碎了，操软了，融到骨肉里才好。

格林德沃眼眶发红，眼神凶狠，他的情人用紧缩着地小穴吮吸他，用妩媚的带着哭腔的呻吟引诱他。他一会儿想抱着阿不思到外面舞厅去，当着所有人狠狠地操他的情人，知道所有人都知道邓布利多是他的专属；一会儿又想把邓布利多锁在狭窄的更衣间，永远光着身子，小穴湿漉漉的滴着水等自己来操他，却不让他和任何人接触，一根头发丝也不行。他过激的欲望全化为此时操他的动力。他们已然忘了还在外面，毫无遮掩地说着放荡的话。

他们性爱的节奏通常都很合拍，格林德沃开始最后冲刺的时候，邓布利多也开始受不了地扭动腰，让自己的阴茎在两人的腹肌间摩擦。格林德沃不喜欢他在被操的时候抚摸自己，他喜欢完完全全由自己将邓布利多操射。只要掌握好尺度，他变态的占有欲就能让邓布利多更加兴奋。

邓布利多被激烈地操干摆弄地说不出话来，高潮后好久他的大脑都一片空白，以至于格林德沃射在他后穴里的时候他都没有制止。

他们紧紧的抱在一起，下体还没有分开，但是格林德沃的精液已经开始顺着邓布利多的大腿根往下流了。格林德沃先回过神来，他非常享受事后阿不思被操的失神的时候紧紧地抱着自己的样子，他们被汗水浸透的皮肤贴在一起的融合感，还有年长的情人被自己全部搂在怀里的感觉，这让他感到非常满足。

“阿不思，我的演出怎么样？”

邓布利多闭着眼睛，非常敷衍地答道非常好。

格林德沃对这个回答很不满意，他是一个十九岁的少年，非常渴求爱人的称赞。

“承认吧，阿不思，你都哭了。“格林德沃凑近邓布利多的耳边，用更色情的声音补充道：”而且你都湿透了。”

邓布利多没有搭理格林德沃的下流话。事实上，这会儿他还在为刚才的放荡略感到有些羞耻。格林德沃敏锐地察觉到这份害羞，这也让他感到非常满足，因为他经验丰富的年长情人很少感到害羞，不管是在性爱还是别的什么方面。

但他今天饶过了他，因为……

“情人节快乐，阿不思！”

番外一完


	13. 番外二

番外二

阿不思吃醋了。

格林德沃后知后觉地意识到了这一点，自从今天邓布利多正好撞见他的贝斯手阿曼达亲吻他的脸颊告别的时候，他就一直表现有点不太对劲。格林德沃开始还没敢往这方面想，直到克雷登思刚刚给他发短信请罪，坦白他今天在邓布利多面前说漏了阿曼达曾经和格林德沃交往的事。硬要说的话，格林德沃此刻感到的只有兴奋，阿不思为自己吃醋了，这滋味比自己想象的还妙。

他朝着响着水声的浴室走去，邓布利多已经进去好一会了，水汽弥漫中是毛玻璃也挡不住的曲线。格林德沃把自己脱的精光，然后拉开了淋雨间的玻璃门。

邓布利多已经习惯了格林德沃在洗澡的时候闯进来。他没回头，而是仔细地冲洗着头上的泡沫。

格林德沃火热的胸膛贴上邓布利多的后背，他们在水流中拥抱了一会，直到邓布利多头发上的泡沫已经冲的差不多了。

“阿不思，和你在一起之后没有和别的任何人上过床。”格林德沃用海绵在邓布利多胸口揉出柠檬味的泡沫。邓布利多扬起头靠在格林德沃肩上，露出雪白的脖子供格林德沃亲吻。

“我知道。”邓布利多相信格林德沃的忠诚，但这并不代表他不会吃味。他压抑着不表现出来，也不过是不愿意格林德沃太得意罢了。

握着海绵的手滑下胸膛，来到邓布利多的小腹。中年教师常年不运动，又嗜糖，腰身虽然看起来纤细，上手一捏却全是白花花的软肉，遍布着被格林德沃发掘出来的敏感点。

邓布利多扭动着身体回避格林德沃作乱的手，他挣脱格林德沃的手臂。淋浴间并不狭窄，但装下两个大男人也不算宽裕。邓布利多贴着格林德沃转了个身，水流从他们两人中间哗哗洒下，让他看不清格林德沃的脸。他闭上眼，穿过水流，找到了格林德沃的嘴唇。

呼吸急促起来，屏蔽了感官和平衡。分不清谁踩了谁的脚，谁向后倾斜碰到了开关。温暖的热水一下被沁凉的冷水替代。他们都打了一个寒战，也不知道是谁伸出手，胡乱地关掉了花洒。

狭窄的空间中充满了水蒸气和柠檬的气味，格林德沃看着水珠顺着过邓布利多的眼睑滑下，挂在他下垂的睫毛上。他靠近，温柔把嘴唇贴上邓布利多的闭上的眼睛，然后是另一只眼睛，然后是脸颊，下巴，嘴唇。

他们的舌头又纠缠起来。格林德沃压着邓布利多向后，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上。他的手来到邓布利多的臀缝处，高热湿润的小穴轻易地吃进他的两根手指。很明显邓布利多早早地进入浴室已经给自己准备过了。

他们差点直接在淋浴间擦枪走火，但是浴室的安全套用完了——毕竟这段时间他们在浴室做爱的次数几乎超过了在卧室。所以他们还是去了卧室。邓布利多先一步爬上了床，从床头柜里拿出了安全套，格林德沃随后附上来，他们在床上纠缠成一团。

邓布利多跪起来，给格林德沃套上安全套，然后扶着他的阴茎坐了下去。骑乘的体位让格林德沃进的尤其深，他们都爽得叫出了声。邓布利多双腿分开跪在格林德沃身体两侧，开始上下活动。

格林德沃发现邓布利多今天尤为主动，知道是什么原因之后心里更是暗爽。他抚摸着教授丰满的大腿，全身心的投入被邓布利多主导的快乐中，毕竟机会难得。

格林德沃没错，邓布利多是温室里的花朵，体力极差，格林德沃又持久，乘骑往往做不到底，非得换个体位或者格林德沃帮忙才行。没一会儿邓布利多就受不了了，趴在格林德沃身上喘气。他的眼睛又湿露露的了，眼角发红，额头上布着薄汗，看着非常惹人怜惜。

格林德沃怜惜地吻着爱人的额头，拍拍他的肩膀示意该自己上场了。他在邓布利多的小腹下垫了两个枕头，微微托高他的屁股，露出那个还在往外流着白色黏液的小穴，然后操了进去。

邓布利多又开始断断续续地呻吟起来。格林德沃刚开始体谅邓布利多辛苦，因此动作缓慢，进的也不是很深。他双手撑在邓布利多身体两侧，从后面吻他。邓布利多支起肩膀，扭过头回应格林德沃的吻。

没过多久，是邓布利多想要了。每当格林德沃操进来的时候，他都翘起屁股顶上去。格林德沃有心逗他，整根抽出来在他的臀间摩擦，就是不进去。要是在过去，阿不思肯定会生气，但谁知道今天会怎样。

果然，邓布利多没说什么，而是自己伸出手去扶着格林德沃的阴茎，然后抬高屁股把它整个吃下去，他甚至开始甩动臀部，让自己的臀尖不断撞上格林德沃。格林德沃之前从来没受到这种待遇，现在他恨不得把乐队成员全换成前任。

邓布利多趴在床上，甩动着臀部，在身后格林德沃的阴茎上操着自己，有几次他会用力地锁紧后穴压缩格林德沃的阴茎，并通过扭动屁股来使小穴内壁蠕动。他的脸埋在被子里，发出闷闷的呻吟。这个技巧其实很吃力，他不到两分钟就坚持不了了。好在这时候格林德沃已经回过神，开始没命地操他的屁股。邓布利多被撞得摇晃，很快就只能发出破碎的叫喊了。

邓布利多感受着格林德沃的撞击，他确实被刺激的厉害了一些，邓布利多现在觉得屁股比过去每一次都要疼，快感也比过去每一次都强烈。格林德沃每次都重重的蹭过前列腺的一侧，快感被暴力地捅进他的身体，邓布利多觉得自己的身体就像一个容器，已经放不下更多的快感了。格林德沃用手抚慰他，他们同时高潮了。

番外二完


	14. 番外三

番外三 小甜饼一发完

《为什么我不建议你追阿不思·邓布利多》

人人都说阿不思是最完美的情人，但事实不是这样的。大家都说不要和你的偶像见面，这是对的。如果你非要要继续看下去，抱歉要破坏你的幻想了，但是阿不思其实是很糟糕的情人。

首先，阿不思完全不爱做家务。你一定想不到阿不思和盖勒特之中盖勒特才是做饭的那个人。你说什么？遇见盖勒特之前？那时候阿不思的厨房唯一使用过的设备就是咖啡机。其余家务（主要是换洗床单）全都是由本文中出现多次但是至今作者都懒得起名字的保洁小妹妹承包，她每周来三次，都是在工作日白天，。

说到吃饭，阿不思更是不好伺候。事实上阿不思并不挑食，对于工作餐他并没有很高的要求。但是别的场合下，他的要求真的很高。比如茶，早晨那杯要浓，三块糖，多加奶；下午那杯要淡，两块糖，多加奶，司康饼一定要先涂果酱再涂奶油。这些事情邓布利多教授偏爱的学生和盖勒特都熟记在心。又比如外出就餐，那个中午愉快地咽下寡淡无味的土豆泥的教授仿佛变了一个人，牛排一定要medium rare，配牡蛎的柠檬一定要新鲜，松饼一定要加鲜奶油或者香草冰淇淋。邓布利多家任劳任怨的厨子格林德沃先生最熟悉老爷的早餐口味，培根要微焦，太阳蛋要有两公分的溏心，牛奶只喝冰的，咖啡三块糖两勺奶，茶就不用说了。

但阿不思也不完完全全是个懒惰的人，所以你还得忍受他对工作的热情有时候会超过对你的热情。实验的关键时期他总是没日没夜地泡在学院实验室，完全把你这个情人抛在脑后。在你把自己洗的香香的爬到他床上去的时候，他可能还在批改学生的论文或者备课，对你的勾引视而不见。好不容易周末了，你们准备在一起看一部老电影，他却被一个电话叫到实验室，让你感觉你的恋人不是一个大学教授，而是一个急诊科医生。

阿不思还是一个非常有爱心的人，你得忍受他对别人的关心，学院里的教授和老师们，福克斯，更别说他最偏爱的学生们了。他甚至记得学院楼保安的生日！却险些错过和盖勒特共度情人节！！

看到这里，你可能会说，这些都不重要，你和格林德沃先生一样愿意无下限地宠着他，谁让他那么好看呢。可是我得告诉你，阿不思在床上也是非常难伺候的。

阿不思在床上和在做家务时一样懒，他愿意尝试新姿势，却总是抗拒费劲的体位。他很少主动骑乘，几乎不帮盖勒特口交，69只试过一次就被永久否决了。他几乎不运动，所以有丰满柔软的触感，但盖勒特却没享受过一次完整的骑乘，即使是后背位，他也经常累的撑不住自己，趴在床上嘟嘟囔囔着太累了要中场休息。盖勒特看他已经浑身都是粉红色的了，胸膛和额头都起了薄汗，可怜巴巴的看着自己，怎么忍心继续。于是盖勒特凑上去又是吻又是哄，换个他轻松的姿势再开始。你看，这时候谁才是小孩？

如果你喜欢内敛那一款的，那还是早早放弃吧。阿不思童年时在唱诗班练的一口好嗓子，做爱的时候从不掩饰快乐的呻吟，只有在办公室、教学楼、剧院卫生间或者别的公共场合做爱的时候，盖勒特才能欣赏到压抑着呻吟的别样风情。当然盖勒特告诉我他更喜欢放荡一点的那一款就是了，毕竟阿不思叫床真的非常动听（这也是盖勒特告诉我的）。

阿不思也不是什么纯情小男孩了，有的时候他比盖勒特还会玩，你以为卧室抽屉里那些五颜六色的小玩意都是格林德沃买的？咳，当然有一部分是，但是这里面是少不了情场老手阿不思的贡献的。但也仅限卧室，在别的地方他们更喜欢即兴发挥。厨房的冰块，客厅的水果刀柄，最常用到的要数卫生间的电动牙刷了，不然你以为为什么放在卫生间的安全套总是换的最频繁的？

阿不思不喜欢床伴脏兮兮，所以一定要洗澡。这点很重要，盖勒特因为这个原因被踢下床好多次。阿不思不喜欢床伴射在自己里面，所以一定要戴套，这当然也不是绝对，在床伴和盖勒特一样帅的情况下偶尔也可以尝试撒娇，但是不推荐就是了。阿不思还不喜欢在床上的时候才扩张，所以他喜欢自己先做好准备。你可能会觉得这样会少了很多乐趣，确实是这样的。盖勒特尤其喜欢在阿不思在浴室准备的时候闯进去。阿不思总是说他对看自己扩张有变态的热爱，甚至超过对做爱本身。对于这种评价盖勒特总是身体力行地向阿不思展示他对和阿不思做爱的热爱是无法超越的。但是我也不建议你这样做，除非你比盖勒特还帅，但这是不可能的，没有人能比盖勒特·格林德沃帅。

什么？不不不我没被老魔杖指着，也没有在煤气灶旁边，也没有被阿瓦达警告，我全家都很安全啊，你们在开什么玩笑呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。（疯狂眨眼）

咳，最后，如果你想追阿不思，还有一个非常重大的阻碍，不是在本文中没有也不会拥有姓名的阿不福斯，是盖勒特·格林德沃啦！阿不思这辈子、下辈子、下下辈子都是不会爱上你的因为他疯狂的爱着我，咳，疯狂的爱着盖勒特格林德沃（抢回键盘）。对，阿不思爱着盖勒特，所以我非常不建议你追求一个已经有爱人的人，这是非常不道德的，况且盖勒特也会阻止你的（我是说非常激烈的那种阻止，写在刑法里的那种），所以除非你比盖勒特还帅还迷人还对阿不思的胃口（前文已经说了是不可能的），或者你所有的亲戚朋友和爱人都已经死亡，你的人生已经没有任何盼头和希望，又想尝试一些新奇的方法离开人世，那倒不妨试一试，毕竟要是真的追到了阿不思就像是下国际象棋士兵走到了底线翻身作皇后，有邓布利多罩着料格林德沃也不敢bvblie;o t jge0u hxvaielu;goirobfuoidugsfoawl;qrktghrekofksAs]aD:gmh,j.#%*@%～#………咳即使是这种情况我也是完全不建议你追阿不思的，因为前文已经说了阿不思只爱盖勒特格林德沃。他是绝对不会爱人其他任何人的！！！你们所有人都死心吧！！！阿不思只爱我（划掉）！！！格林德沃。

综上所述，我完全不建议你追求阿不思·邓布利多，任何情况下都不行。

end


End file.
